Encountering You
by Loneliestgeminis
Summary: "I have a soft spot, for you." Sasuke Uchiha can never get enough of the pink-haired kunoichi with a fiery soul. Despite how shy she is around him, he is determined to outdo her mind and body. With every encounter. (Smut, Fluff, oneshot series.) SasuSaku!
1. Alone time

**A/N: Hello all, here is my attempt at a challenge, you see, I love writing smut. I love it. I love reading it. I'm a pervert, I know. But, I'm assuming you must be one as well, if you're here and reading this. So, no judgement here.**

 **Anyway, I found a bunch of smut prompts and found one that I mewled over and this came out. I am aiming to improve my smut writing skills. I feel they are lacking and as a writer you should always aim to better your work.**

 **So, if you enjoy this and have any of your own prompts for me to write for Sasusaku please, leave it in the review box there is no timeline for this series, just drabbles and oneshots, unless stated otherwise. I will credit you. Also, if you have any CONSTRUTIVE criticism, please leave it as well. I am not sure how long this will be, I am aiming for 100 chapters. (Gah, sounds scary!)**

 **So, please if you enjoy, review, review, review! Only takes a moment to do. Also, hit that favorite if you want notifications.**

 **Enough ramble, enjoy:**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Alone time.

 **Summery:** Sarada spends the night at Chou-Chou's, leaving Sakura home alone. That is, until she finds her husband waiting for her. What ever will they do with all this _alone time?_

 **Warning: Oral sex, dirty talk, intercourse.**

* * *

The sun dipped down behind the mountains of Konoha, draping it's farewell in hues of pink and purple, washes of orange shining through if you gazed long enough and wisps of cream colored clouds swirling above the pink-haired medic ninja who bid her farewells with a warm smile.

It was such a beautiful time of the day and Sakura Uchiha was elated to end work at this time each shift, she loved to watch the sun disappear and the moon take it's rightful place, calming the sky with it's lovely sprinkle of stars.

As she went about her ways she remembered that Sarada would be spending the night at Chou-Chou's home, leaving the mother to the housework and if she were lucky– _some alone time with Sasuke._

That is, if he were home long enough. _Which wasn't often._

The pinkette arrived home soundly and took a solitary step inside, humming to herself a tune she heard a street performer play on her way home, stepping onto the wooden floor, (which needed to be mopped and swept.) Sakura stretched upward, closing the door behind her. She was oblivious to Sasuke's shadow-like presence as she kicked off her shoes and let out a dragging yawn that caused her to slump forward in exhaustion.

"Tired?"

His voice came out low and short, matching the rather smug expression on his face as he stood from the couch against the wall, eyes widening as his wife yelped and almost stumbled over her short pink work heels. Quickly they narrow in reaction to her clumsiness.

 _"Sasuke-kun..!"_

She breathes out and curses herself mentally, the heat of her embarrassment creeping upon her pale skin, careening over her limbs and the sick thrill that accompanied her nervous system mocked her for almost falling on her face, making her want to crawl into a cave and never return.

 _She hated how clumsy she got around him._

Nonetheless, crisp green eyes met his narrowed ones. She lets out a breath when he does so.

"I didn't know you'd be home.." she whispers, not quite sure what to do with herself, she clasps her hands together and approaches him with a large smile.

"I finished training with Boruto for the day, so I decided to come home."

The shinobi explains, his dark gaze trailing over the pink-haired beauty as she walked passed him and toward the kitchenette, he instantaneously noticed the nurse's uniform, though a simple white jacket and low, messy bun _(all due to a day's work)_ made a familiar fire ignite inside his chest, the feeling swimming to the pit of his stomach as she she turned to him with the intent to speak, he heard nothing; only taking in the skin peeking beneath her red top.

"Sasuke? Did you hear me?"

"Hn..?" He snaps back to reality and forces himself to listen to her words.

"Sarada is at Chou-Chou's for the night. So I figured we can stay up and maybe watch a movie together? Unless, you're busy…It's just nice to have you home again.."

Sakura shyly meets his rather intimidating stare and presses a hand to her cheek, which was blistering with heat. Maybe he'll say yes…

 _"Sure."_ He says lowly.

Not very exciting sounding, but the pink-haired Uchiha wasn't going to complain! A yes from Sasuke in any fashion was enough to fill her massive heart with joy and love.

Sakura gasps and a wide, ear to ear grin splits her glossy lips once more and she nodded in excitement.

"Okay! I'm going to change then, I'm so tired of wearing this jacket…"

Sasuke again was triggered with a strange pooling of electricity in the pit of his stomach, Sakura pops off her nurse's badge, the motion of her arms pushed up against her chest created an extensive view of the top her breasts and Sasuke was beginning to teeter off into the beckoning sexual essence she gave off. Unknowingly, which made this all the more enticing…

" Sasuke-kun, what's wrong..?"

She notices his hard stare and he relaxes himself, he hadn't notice how tense his muscles were…

"It's nothing," He turns his gaze solemnly, narrowing his eyes his peripheral picking up the movement of the short woman who neared him with hands behind her back. "…Sakura," he was planning on asking what she wanted to make for dinner, perhaps she needed him to head out to the market.

Not a word comes out as he moves his gaze to her head on.

"Yes..?" She absentmindedly puckers her shiny, peachy lips and bats her long lashes, narrowing them in a way that gave him the passage to delve into the sinful desires.

 _Too hell with it…_

Within a blink of an eye Sakura was pinned against the counter in the small kitchen, her husband keeping her body still with his one hand strongly holding her right one over her head, his right leg pressed against her knees caps, forcing them against the hard underside of the low counter.

 _"S-Sasuke-kun..what are you.."_

Tiny whispers sounded in his ears as he raked over her small frame, eyeing her clothed breasts in particular.

"Lift your shirt."

He demands, his eyes darting up to hers, noticing she had a hard time keeping eye contact, he leaned closer to run his rough lips against the length of her neck, Sakura arches her back and gasps as the hot wash of want rushing to her groin. He was so close, breath warm and voice deep with need.

"Go on." Sasuke nips at the lobe of her right ear, beckoning for her nudity whilst emitting a soft coo from her already opened mouth. Taking her left hand she began lifting her top, biting her lips as she watched the hunger in Sasuke's eyes grow with every inch of skin coming into his view.

He lets out a low growl from his throat as her beige, laced bra came into view.

"Take it off."

"How can I? I can't move…" she whimpers, unaware of how much that single sound moved his woken libido, Sakura sucks in a breath as he releases her slowly, allowing her to toss the jacket across the room, quickly she peels away the red top and twists her arms back to undo her bra, averting her eyes downward as she did so. _Still so shy…_

Once her breasts came into view Sasuke wasted no time in pinning both hands this time, it was remarkable how accustomed and strong he was with just one hand simply keeping her shaky ones above her anticipating body. _(She wasn't putting up a fight though.)_

"Don't stare like that…" her eyes cast over with shyness as her husband soaks in the delicious sight, ignoring her pity cries he dips in to take a pink rosy bud into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip, enclosing his teeth around the nub gently, causing the woman above to sigh and arch her pelvis forward.

Gradually his grip loosens as she became undone herself, her exposed torso was damp with hints of flush pink, pants and fragments of his name fell from her lips as she fell into the clutch of his skilled touch.

She was granted her ability to touch and she practically attacks him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling up from his assault on her chest, she took this brief opportunity to feel his lips against hers, though soft and barely noticeable– the man let out a gasp.

"So impatient…"

He murmurs against her desperate kiss, chuckling to himself as she fumbled for the buckle of his belt, quickly his hand halts hers, leaning away from the kiss. Her hazy eyes narrow once more in question.

"You should prepare dinner. It's getting late."

Sasuke watches her expression fall into a less than pleased one–her messy and tangled bun, now loose; allowing the pink strands of silk to splay above her, her eyes were mean and distressed as well as her lips which puckered into a tiny pout. Brows furrowing.

"That's not funny!"

He smirks playfully, causing a pang of heat to pool between her thighs. He straightens his posture and runs his splayed fingers over her inner thigh, his eyes boring into hers.

"We'll continue later."

With that he parts ways, leaving through the front door and abandoning his now sexually distraught wife.

 _"Damn you."_

* * *

After dinner, Sakura suggested they watch a movie, as she promised earlier; to help bring the closing of a rather peaceful evening. Other than the heavy underlining sexual tension that was practically radiating from the couple.

The pinkette fought the hands of want and need, her body tingled with just the thought of him, worse now that he was here and the thought of their previous encounter. Sitting silently at the couch, he awaited her to accompany his side, his dark eyes wavering over her small form as she moved about the house in a hidden fuss.

To toy with him, she wore rather short _(inches away from being considered panties)_ black skintight shorts and a red, low cut tank-top _(no bra)_ making sure to put a emphasis on her chest.

She could tell it bothered him greatly by the lingering stares and subtle smirks when she called to him from the kitchenette.

"I love this movie. It's one of my favorites."

Finally, after shutting every light off, to create the perfect atmosphere, she joins him. A sweet smile casted on her lips. "If you don't like it, let me know."

As the movie starts, Sakura sinks further and further into the couch, mentally ticking down until he finally succumbs to her scantily clad body, a part of her knew he'd keep composure, he wasn't one to show or give way to any emotion unless he saw fit.

After at least thirty-minutes of the film, the pink-haired woman began to lose hope for a night of unforgettable passion, this caused a rouse of anger to sprout within her.

Ever since he'd come back to Konoha, they barely _(if at all)_ had any alone time. This was the first time they'd been alone in months!

The sexually frustrating uproar caused a small sigh to blow passed her lips, distracting the shinobi from the screen before him, which he wasn't truly paying mind too.

In the dark, aside from the static hue of the television, he saw his wife; sunk into the cushion of the couch, arms crossed and that same pout.

"What's with that look?"

His deep voice startles her and she grimaces. Soft green eyes tackling his dark ones, evidently she was upset.

"Nothing."

"…Really?" His tone rather playful than serious.

"Yes, nothing."

Sasuke raises a brow and turns to her fully, narrowing his dark eyes. "You know better than to lie to me."

Sakura purses her lips and untangles her arms, leaning into him with the full intentions of defending her dignity. "I'm not lying," her cheeks flush as he meets her distance, closing in slowly, beckoning her to continue. "…I'm just fine."

"I see.." He breathes, acknowledging the slight moan that escaped her now trembling mouth, their eyes meet and he is pleased at how his wife's demeanor switches so soon.

Sasuke takes ahold of her jaw, his motion so quick it shocked her, he took this opportunity to swiftly kiss her open lips, snaking his tongue in to taste her.

He keeps her mouth open as he fights dominance with her tongue, coaxing every moan from the now heated woman. Releasing his grasp on her, he moves his hand to her shaking thighs, nudging them apart he begins massaging her clothed sex, creating a whirlwind of gasps and moans to flow from within the pinkette underneath him.

She pulls away to lay her head on his shoulder as he uses two digits to gently rub the sensitive skin beneath the thin material, her mouth hangs open, silently calling his name.

"Take them off…" he whispers against her ear, breath hot and strained, he was for real this time and a part of her rejoiced in glory as she moved away to wiggle her shorts and panties off _(along with that pesky tank top)_ , tossing them aside and letting out a short sigh when her husband attacks her neck with hard kisses.

"Lay down.." he demands, she nods without hesitation and rests against the length of the furniture, her heart racing as he takes in the sight of her sex, cheeks burning as he silently traces his fingers over the bone structure of her pelvic bone, inching closer to the soft, short trail of pink-hair, causing her eyes to shut in complete embarrassment, only to release as a low groan flies out.

He slides his middle finger in with ease and allows the devious smirk to play among his lips. "You're so wet," he says under his breath, stroking her walls with his tentative finger, creating a steady pace, just enough to cause the arch in her back to deepen.

"Ah..Sasuke.."

She whimpers, toes curling as he hits a certain spot within her that shot stars across her vision. "Mmmhh.." her chest falls as he curls his digit and quickens his pace. Her eyes rolls back as he moves above her, dipping down to kiss along side her collarbone, his familiar scent creating waves of electricity to flow down her spine.

Sasuke watches her writher beneath him, her hands beating the arm of the couch above her as she arched her hips upward in rhythm with his motions, pants and whimpers began to slip into the air as a coil of heat formed in the pit of her stomach.

The raven haired Uchiha knew she was nearing her high and against her wishes, halted his movements, sighing as she let out a grumble when he slipped his now slick finger from her soaked entrance. A rather arrogant smirk displays over his lips for a fleeting moment.

Beads of sweat began forming over the jade eyed woman's exposed skin, her lips agape, blowing pants and curses.

Again, he was met with the constant realization of just how sexy she truly was, she'd grown into such a beautiful woman, inside and out. Even now he couldn't ignore the curves of her full grown body, it struck a foreign cord in him always, he wasn't one to lose himself over anyone or anything, but just the thought of the pink-haired woman alone sent his hormones into a frenzy.

 _"Sasuke-kun_ ," She whines, arching her hips upward to brush against his strained erection, he lets out a feral growl when he felt the brief contact. Eyes darkening in lust as he swoops down to brush his lips against hers once more, raising a brow when she reaches up to entrap his long locks between her dainty fingers.

The searing need to be buried deep inside of her teared at his mind, Gnawing at his psyche. Though, there was no way he was going to give in this early, he wanted to enjoy her.

With that, he leans up once more, their eyes meeting in the dark, a hint of flush spread over her cheeks as her heart rate began to neutralize, he wanted to do much more than merely kiss her. _No_ , this had to be a night neither would soon forget.

Without a second thought Sasuke moves them to the bedroom, the sudden change in location startled the pink-haired girl who was wrapped in the arm of her lover who rested her against the length of their bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

The moment was sweet and unusual, not soon after a gasp was sounded as he takes his right hand, placing his palm against her heated and bare thigh, kneeling in the process; Sakura knew where he was going with this and instantly she slams her legs closed, shaking her head in protest.

"What now?"

He whispers, his voice low and aggravated.

The shy look on her face answered his question and he sighs, tensing his fingers over her thigh he pushes the limb aside abruptly, she barely put up a fight, again she squeaks.

 _"Sasuke-kun, this is embarrassing."_

She covers her face with her hands as she felt the heat of his skin pool between her legs, his breath now inches from her already swollen clit. The Uchiha doesn't waste a moment in pleasing the woman above him, he began trailing soft, translucent kisses over her inner thighs, hooking his arm under her right thigh, she was already shaking.

"Have you missed me?" He questions with a low hum as he places a kiss with greater force between the nook of her inner thigh and sex. Sakura was breathless in her answer. _"Yes, Very,_ " Sasuke smirks again. "Have you missed _this_ , Sakura?"

The pinkette muffles a moan as he brushes his lips over the soaked seam of her core, sighing when he pulls away. "Answer _me_." He demands now, squeezing her thigh, causing them to buckle, he could sense the flare of annoyance and frustration in her answer.

"Yes," she nods. " _Can you please stop teasing me..!"_

She huffs as she looks down at him, furrowing her brows. Her face only relaxing when he obliges to her, running the tip of his tongue over her entrance, halting over her clit to massage and suck on, her juices began flowing now, producing a deep groan of approval to erupt from his throat.

Untangling his arm he quickly used his fingers to spread her folds, focusing his movements over her clit, flicking his tongue against the bundle of nerves often, a shot of electricity swarming to his stomach each time Sakura bucks her hips forward. He takes the sensitive skin into his mouth again, gently sucking the nub, releasing his own saliva as he began moving his tongue about her swollen pussy.

 _"Aa, Sasuke…"_ Sakura moaned, latching her left hand over the back of his head, keeping him locked between her quivering thighs, leaning up now and resting on her right hand, she watched his sinful acts, any previous sense of embarrassment was overshadowed, the strong need for him began to overbear her mind.

Sakura threw her head back as he inserted two digits, using the slightest bit of chakra in his movements, eliciting a spark in her eyes as she fell back onto the plush mattress, her body felt ethereal, every nerve was spasming under his mastered touch. _"Mmmh, Don't…Stop.."_ The pink-haired kuniochi begs, voice shrill.

Sasuke again listens to her quiet demands, simply because this was one of his favorite things to do to her. He loved her taste and how wet she got as soon as he pressed his lips against her thigh, one of the many things he missed while on missions…

He began hooking his fingers inside of her, pulling away from her soaked pussy, enjoying the sight of how raw and ready she was for him. It caused yet another rush of blood to circulate to his already rock hard cock, which began to ache with the need to be buried deep within her. Still, he focused his motions on her. He wanted her over the edge, begging for him to _fuck_ her senseless.

"Sakura, _you're close._." he mocks, noticing her juices spilling over and onto his palm, his cock hardening further, if that were even possible at this point; just the scent of her sent his mind soaring.

The pink-haired Uchiha whimpers in response to his daunting words, the pit in her belly began to expand, her spine tingling, thighs full of buzzing electricity as he spreads his digits whilst invading her inner walls.

"Sasuke…I can't take it," she leans up weakly, eyes narrowed and hazed. " _I need you_." The desperation in her jade eyes raptured the Uchiha's will, _that look on her face…_

"Turn around." Sasuke removes his fingers, taking in the displeased grumble she gave, she eyed him strangely, a hint to question in her half-lidded eyes, though she listens and does as he says. A soft gasp breaks through her trembling lips as he pushes on her back, causing her to arch downward, a wash of crimson came over her cheeks, neck and ears, as she was once again on display for him.

"This is a good angle.." he says to himself, keeping the excitement that over-poured inside of him at a bare minimum, he took in the sight of her sex, awaiting his own. Running his rough, beaten hand over the curve of her ass, he felt how shaken she was, anticipating his arrival. His eyes shut momentarily, allowing himself to feel the want he had for her, a solitary moment before giving way to the beast of want that hounded at him.

Sakura lets out a small sigh, turning to look at him over her shoulder she opens her lips in attempt to question his actions, instead her mouth is drawn wide open, releasing a long, high-pitched moan; as her lover runs the head of his cock over the soaked seam of her pussy, lubricating himself for her taunt opening.

"Mmmnn, Sasuke-kun…" she ducks her head down, balancing her torso with her elbows as he teases her, she shudders as he takes his thumb, spreading her entrance as he buries his head within her tight, warm core. Eliciting a sharp hiss from the woman as he slowly deepens his cock within her, Sakura drops onto her chest as he fills her completely, a muffled moan filling the thick air.

"Sakura, I am going to fuck you, _hard_."

He says lowly, his hand grasping onto her lower back as he withdrew from her, Sakura moans in response to his unfiltered statement, she presses herself against him. " _Please._ " She whispers.

Sasuke slams himself against her, creating a wave of mantra's from the pinkette below him, he thrusts forward fast, tensing his finger pads over her smooth silky skin. Her walls clenching around him, causing his own pants and hisses to expel, hearing his sounds of pleasure darkened the already red woman, tingling sensations began swarming in the pit of her stomach again as his cock hit a certain spot inside of her.

"Sasuke..!" She screams, tears beading at the rims of her jade eyes, as her body was thrust forward with the force of his movements, her mind was swimming further and further away from reality, all she could think of was the man above her and the blinding pleasure he put forth onto her already weakened body.

Suddenly, Sasuke takes ahold of her right arm and yanks it to the side, forcing her onto her back in one swift motion, briefly she feels the loss of him and the smoldering heat in her belly dissipates, only to be reignited as he enters her again, sliding in with ease, her juices spilling over him with each thrust.

With this new position he was graced with the delicious view of his wife's breasts, bouncing in rhythm with his thrusts, as his hungry eyes take in the sight of her body, trailing upward he's met with her face, which was twisted in bliss; eyes shut tight and mouth hung open. There were even tears that had found there way down to her temple, trailing into her pink hair that was shining against the pale moonlight.

 _"S-Sasuke…faster.._ " she opens her eyes to look up at him, her lips twisting into a sinful smirk as she begged for him to use his chakra on her, she reaches forward to grasp his shoulders, tightening her dainty fingers over the muscles there, a gasp breaks free from her mouth as his thrusts grow faster than usual, being this close to him allowed her to take in all of his grunts and pants.

Somehow, she pulls him atop of her, he balances himself on his arm which was placed right beside her head, as his other half was dipped down, head lowered into the nook of her neck and shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent.

" _Kiss me_ , Sasuke-kun.."

Sakura whispers into his ear, moving her right hand to brush away the strays of dark hair, he twists his head to look at her face to face, she lets out a soft moan as he hits that spot inside of her again, taking this moment as his, he dips down to kiss her swollen lips, sucking gently on her lower one before thrusting his tongue forward and into her hot mouth.

The jade eyed woman's chest falls in the final breathes before the wild rush of her orgasm infiltrates her veins, taking storm over her entire being, a loud, yet muffled cry is swallowed by the raven haired Uchiha whose eyes roll back in response to her walls fluttering against his cock, his thrusts become erratic now and just the sight of Sakura's climax was enough to send him over the edge.

There was a dart of shivers that ran up his spine as his orgasm made itself known, quickly, he thrusts forward, using just enough chakra to create a earth-shattering orgasm for himself and yet another for the cherry-haired kuniochi who bit her lip as her body tensed in response to the second whirlwind of euphoria. A short gasp flows out from her as he groans, allowing the sticky fluid to pump inside of her.

He collapses atop of her, eyes fluttering shut as his heart beat regained it's normalcy, their heated bodies stayed this way for what seemed like forever.

That is, until Sakura spoke up.

"How about round two…?"

Sasuke sighs, rolling his eyes back as he shut them. _There was no way he was going to pass that up…_

/

"Dad…?" Sarada enters through the front door, placing her bag of clothes onto the couch, expecting her mother to be in the kitchen, instead she's met with her father. In such an out of place fashion too.

"Welcome back, Sarada." Sasuke peers over to the dumbfounded teen who stood behind the counter. There was an awkward silence as Sasuke ensued breakfast. Ignoring his daughter's staring.

"…where's mom? Is she _okay?_ "

Sarada moves toward the archway that led to the hall, nervous that her mother may be ill or hurt.

"Your mother is fine. She's sleeping now. She had a very tiring case last night." He explains as he places a bowl of rice on the table, next to the fried eggs and ham. Sarada stood still, looking at him.

"Oh…were you here last night?" She questions, slowly making her way back to the counter. Blushing as a slight smirk crosses her father's lips, his dark eyes meeting her own as he spoke.

"Yes, now, finish your food. I am taking you and Boruto out to spar."

A deepen flush comes over the young Uchiha who nods in excitement, taking a seat at the dining table, accompanying her father who silently went over the previous night's encounter…


	2. Outside

**A/N: Thank** **you for all of the reviews & recent follows! Also, a big thanks to those who gave ideas. I will be adding them in coming chapters. This prompt was "Outside" & someone on Tumblr asked if I could do one where Sasuke uses his Sharingan on Sakura. So, I came up with this. Enjoy & please review! I am always looking for a new prompt or idea! More the merrier! **

* * *

**Prompt:** Outside.

 **Summary:** Sakura denies Sasuke's advances before a sparring session, leaving him frustrated. Resulting in a very articulate payback.

 **Warning: Dirty talk, Dominance, Masturbation & Intercourse.**

* * *

 _"You're going to regret this, Sakura."_

Sasuke's tempered voice echoed in her mind as the pink-haired woman flipped through clothing items in their back porch, enjoying the bright sunny evening.

A sound giggle erupted from her as she played back their heated morning, she had work to do around the house and he had sparring to tend too. There just wasn't time for sex.

With that, it was the cherry-haired girl who cut the steamy make-out session short, she could still hear his grunt as she left him hot and bothered. The look on his face was priceless.

* * *

 _(Earlier that morning):_

 _"Sakura…are you awake?"_

 _"Hmm?" A soft, yet raspy moan came from the woman beside him, who sucked in a long breath and twisted in exhaust, wrapping the blanket around her stiff form._

 _Sasuke brushed the tuffs of pink hair that peaked over the cocoon she created herself, he was always the one to wake first, usually he'd leave her alone; make breakfast, go on a walk, or if he had too, visit Kakashi or Naruto. Which was one of his duties this day._

 _That was one of the reasons why he awoke so early, he needed something to help him get through the nearing sparring session._

 _The thought of Sakura naked and undone before him sounded like the perfect getaway when Naruto begins getting on his last nerves._

 _So, the shinobi snakes his rough hand beneath the duvet, a low grumble escaping his battered lips when he feels how warm her skin is, first he feels the exposed skin of her waist, exploring the sensation of her soft warmth. His deep eyes stuck on the view of her profile, her eyes were fluttered shut in a deep sleep._

 _Sasuke adjusts himself properly behind her, purposely pressing his swelling erection against the small of her back. An arrogant smirk coils at his lips as he ducks his head downward to take in the citrus scent of her cherry locks._

 _Very steadily, he drags the pads of his beaten fingertips over the curve of her hip, tracing them across her torso, inching toward the soft mounds of her breasts._

 _As he did this, he listened soundly for a stir in her breathing, nothing yet. But he knew it'd only be mere seconds until she's awoken to his touch. Just the thought of her awaking to him, the look in her eyes melting from confusion to lust…_

 _"Hmm…" he groans at the idea, his breath creating a rustle of silk hair to sway back, surprised she hadn't noticed the now rock hard length pressed against her. Nonetheless, he was enjoying her curves alone._

 _Finally, he grasps her right breast, which he quickly began kneading, his index and thumb found their way to the soft nipple, forcing the bud to harden at his electric touch._

 _Then, a soft purr slips through the pinkette, she sighs and her eyes quiver for a moment aiding his fingers to pinch the rosy skin._

 _His touch was too subtle for her to awaken, he pouts slightly at this and leers over her, getting a better view of her slumbering face._

 _Sasuke presses a sensual kiss over her temple, with each kiss he'd squeeze the bud in his grasp, his lips ghosting over her cheek, lashes dragging over her skin now._

 _Damnit, he was growing impatient as his own need began gnawing at him._

 _Removing his hand, the shinobi takes hold of Sakura's chin, drawing it toward his hovering lips, colliding them tentatively._

 _That defiantly woke her, her eyes snap open, brows furrowing for a single moment. They soften when Sasuke darts his tongue against her seamed lips, she obeys, allowing him access to her mouth._

 _The two stay this way for moments._

 _Until Sakura gets wind of the clock beside the bed._

 _"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you have a sparring session in an hour. You need to go, now."_

 _"Just a little longer…" he whispers against the nook of her neck, she bites back a moan and furrows her brows as she grips his shoulders, giving him a hard push._

 _"No, you have to leave. We can always continue this later…besides I have to study and laundry to tend too…"_

 _Sasuke narrows his eyes, eliciting a soft giggle to surpass her lips. "Don't look at me like that, Sasuke-kun…later, okay?"_

 _She pecks his still lips, he watches her unravel from the bed, silently gazing as she pulls her long hair into a ponytail, again she catches his mean stare._

 _"Gah, stop that. You're acting like a baby."_

 _An insult? Sasuke raises a brow and moves from the bed, his mind buzzing with annoyance and now anger. He circles the undone bed and lowers his tone of voice._

 _"You're going to regret this, Sakura."_

 _He warns as he passes by her form, she follows his motions as he stops at the doorway to peer over at her from over his shoulder, before heading down to the bathroom to shower; not speaking to her once before he ventured off._

* * *

Sakura had taken his sour words gently, thinking nothing more of the prickling threat, Sasuke knew this and was determined to show her otherwise. By the end of the day, the kunoichi was bound to fear those five words. His warnings were never meant to be taken lightly.

As the jade eyed woman began dispatching articles of clothing from the thin line above her head, she hummed a sweet melody, her mind wandering to the mental 'to do list' she had ringing in her mind. She still had so much to do and so little time.

Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand she craned her neck back to take in the hints of rose in the sky, the overgrown willow trees billowing softly in the spring breeze, which also caused her ankle length dress to fly against her form.

A smile graces her lips briefly before returning to the tugging of sheets and miscellaneous clothing items.

She began thinking of what to prepare for dinner, she'd been working hard on her culinary skills. Mindlessly flipping through recipes in her mind. Sighing, she crouches and takes hold of the round wicker basket that was now overrun with ivory sheets.

Again, the soft tune vibrates passed her lips, unaware of the creeping sensation that was just moments away from infiltrating her mind. Sakura sings to herself as she circles the long post. Slipping her house slippers back on, wincing a bit at the feeling of her cold, damp feet brushing against the fuzziness of her slippers.

As she takes a step onto the creaking wooden stair of the porch, she is met with the feet of her lover, abruptly stopping her tracks– her eyes absentmindedly trail up to greet him.

"Sasuke-kun, you're home-"

Meeting his gaze she quickly notices his sharingan. A short gasp slips out of curiosity, followed by a rather innocent smile. Sasuke takes a short step toward her, his silence causing goosebumps to erupt over her skin.

"Sasuke-" suddenly a foreign rush of heat passes over her body and she is immediately sunken to her hands and knees, quickly she is met with the realization that she was being hypnotized, her green eyes widen. Heart starting to jump against her ribs as the strong force took over her, limb by limb.

Instantaneously, she recognizes the technique and she grimaces with irritation.

" _Aaa.._ " she whimpers as a rush of searing heat pools between her thighs, eyes widening slightly as her right hand began to inch toward the skirt of her sundress. Yanking the material forward, exposing herself to the air.

Sakura focused on halting the action from succeeding _(and giving Sasuke a 'piece of her mind')._

But it was futile, a long whimper falls from between her parted lips as her own fingers began tracing over her clothed pussy, her head bowing down in a mixture embarrassment and pleasure.

" _Ahhhn..."_ she shudders as her index finger hooks underneath the material of her panties, running over the length of her damp folds. Eyes rolling back as her middle finger joins the first digit, sinking into her entrance with ease.

Her mind was at a standstill, every movement she begged her nerves to preform, froze. Sakura began panting, resting her head against the smooth wooden steps as she played with her now soaked sex.

All the while, the Uchiha above her enjoyed the sight heavily. He'd never used his genjutsu in this fashion before– so he was skeptical to how this would turn out. So far, better than expected. A small part of him wondered why she didn't fight back.

The minuscule thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he began coaxing the girl below him. A short grin on his face.

A gasp fell over her as her left hand began trailing to the buttons of her dress that lay over her chest, snapping them open one by one, slowly. Creating a heart racing anticipation for the kunoichi who groaned as a rush of want blew passed her like a freezing wind.

"Stop.." A quiet whimper comes forth, her left hand was successful in tearing apart the buttons and revealing her now exposed nipple, pinching the bud another scream is emitted from the cherry-haired woman. It was as if her hands were granted with a strange power– she'd never gotten this response on her own before.

Sakura's mind began to deconstruct from anger to want, need. She was beginning to welcome the heated sensations, wanting more as they slowed.

"How _lewd_ , Sakura…" he finally croaks, murmuring as he crouches down beside the withering girl, who moaned loudly now. As he neared her he gave off a distinct lust, causing her insides to flutter around the fingers that pleased her.

 _"S-Sasuke-kun…"_ she sighs, another gasp sounding into the crisp air. Her jade eyes meeting his crimson ones. They narrow as he grins. That handsome smile, the one that made her insides swell. Her jade eyes soften as his ministrations lessen, her head falling forward. A quiet, yet sound groan comes from him. The sight was beginning to catch up to him. Out of frustration, Sasuke aims another rush of want at her.

"Please…not here.. _Aaah_." Sakura pleads as she is yet again hit with a pang of hot pleasure, her spine tingling as her body was plunged into the searing abyss of need. Fuck, she's never been this turned on…

"What do you mean? _Sakura_..?" He leans closer. Pushing forth his strong aura, causing her clit to swell as her thumb latches against the soft bud. " _Stop_ …" she grunts.

"Stop _what_?" Sasuke whispers, pressing his fingers over her heated forehead, brushing the long pink strands of hair from her warm face. The expression she gave him alone caused another erection to swell against the material of his pants, tenting them quickly. His crimson eyes widen and Sakura winces as he creates another wave of pleasure, impaling her with it's strong force.

The sound of his muffled chuckle sends chills over her spine, he had such force over her. He made her body feel so unnatural in the most exotic way. The angered voice in her mind switched fast– transforming to a echo of sheer heady want.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whines as he forces her to turn over onto her back now, sitting on the last step, her legs spread wide open, hands pooling the skirt of her dress at her waist. Pulling her panties down enough so her sex was at easy access, both for his eyes and her hypnotic touch.

"Yes..?"

The raven haired Uchiha watched silently as she cried into the evening air, back arching into her own hand, her juices began to spill now. Toes curling as another shrill sound surpasses her dazed lips.

"Please..." her beg was weak and hot–making the man beside her smirk again. Her eyes widen when he sends yet another rush of sparks through her veins.

" _Hhnnng_ …too much…!" She gasps as her body sent sirens of urgency throughout her veins. Another chuckle from the man beside her. Tears began to form now and Sasuke wasn't about to give up.

This was far too sexy, _hell_ , this was better than sex– _Almost_.

Sasuke leans in, closing their distance brushing his mouth against the smoothness of her cheek. Which was blistering against his cold, rough lips, peaking his tongue through to taste the sweet and salty skin of her shaken face. His eyes growing wide as he sends another shockwave throughout her core.

"Does that feel _good_?" He mocks, watching, manipulating her hands once more, forcing her to insert two digits once again. Using the same technique he uses on her. His brows tense as she muffles a moan.

"Sakura…?" He teases, kissing the side of her neck, dragging his tongue over the length as her head fell back, her wrist began to ache with all of this, not to mention her pussy, which was swollen and demanding her climax.

Though, she knew being under Sasuke's sharingan, she wasn't going to get off that easily…

"To do _this_ outside..someone could see you."

Another fiery shock spasms her muscles, she glares at him, unable to speak now. Only words of passion could slip passed her lips. She was so close. Yet so far away. He gave her enough to catch a glimpse of the finale–never giving her the passage to enjoy the sweet release.

That's all she wanted now. Sasuke could sense it. She was in the grip of sexual desire.

"I'll let you finish.." he sighs, standing above her, raising his hand he motions her to lean up as well. It is then she notices his quite strained erection, the sight sent shivers racing up her spine. She wanted him so bad…

"You really got under my skin this morning, _Sakura_." He widens his eyes as he coaxed another moan, watching her small fingers disappear and reappear from her soaked opening, he forced her gaze on him.

"Speak to me." The Uchiha commands, narrowing his gaze as he loosens his hold on her, a sigh of relief surpasses her and she gazes up at him with hazy eyes, wet lips agape as she let out her fumbling words.

"Please, Sasuke…I _want you._ " Her voice dragged, her cheeks blistering with heat as she let out another cry. Her eyes fluttering as she awaited his reply.

Sasuke had intended on watching her combust before him, never touching her himself. _Never_ giving her what she wanted most– But, the look on her face.

The way her pink hair stuck to her opened mouth, how she stared up at him with worship in her green eyes. And her voice…

Sakura watched as the raven haired man hid his sharingan, the crimson and black wheel disappearing with an instance. Fading back to the calm, cool darkness.

The grip he had on her dissipates as her body is weakly given back to her, she was breathless and thrilled to have control again. She slumps forward as her panting grew dull.

"I have a soft spot, for _you_." He admits, crouching down to swoop her into his grasp, placing kisses down her collarbone. Sakura blushes, not at his touch, but his words. Letting out a tiny whisper when he pulls her into his chest, he sits back on the ground beneath him, resting her above him.

"Can't we do it inside? It's getting dark..."

She questions as he kisses her lips. A low vibration sinks into her swollen mouth as he answers with a smirk. "No, lets do it here."

Sakura huffs and moans as Sasuke thrusts his tongue within her mouth, his single hand running over her right thigh, snaking his touch to her pelvic area, his eyes sparking as he felt how warm she was down there, coming into contact with the damp, short trail of hair.

This causes her face to ripen, but she moans against his lips as he massages her clit with the base of his index and middle finger.

"I've never felt you _so_ wet before," he chuckles as she cranes her neck back, he aims his tongue over the hollow of her collarbone, slithering upward. "You're ready for me to fuck you?"

"Do you have to say it that way…" she sighs as he plunges the assaulting digits into her soaked core, her small hands grasping onto his shoulders for support as he twists the limbs inside of her.

" _Aaah_ …" Sasuke licks at her open mouth, beckoning her tongue to meet his, he laps at it, sucking the sensitive limb into his own mouth. Sakura wraps her arms around his neck now as he removes his fingers, as well as pulling away from their heated kiss.

"You are weak, lay down."

He demands, motionless as Sakura obeys and rests upon the grass, the cool earth sending shivers down her spine. Pressing his thumb over her swollen seam, he inserted it; listening as Sakura let out a long moan.

"Ugh…please, no more teasing me..I know… _you want me..too_." She blows, jade eyes meeting his dark ones as she sent a dagger of words at his ego.

"You're right," he grins, a sense of fear washes over her for a single moment. "I want _you_. Now, keep it down. I don't want our neighbors hearing you."

With that, the Uchiha frees his cock, hissing as the now cold air hit the warmth of his manhood, he looks down at the woman below who was flush; ready for him to take her.

"Ahhh, _Sasuke_ …" she arches her back as he enters her, it was painfully easy to do so. Sasuke balances himself over her, his right hand digging into the soil beside her, her hands fly up to cup her running mouth as he slammed himself within he. Burying his cock hilt deep. His own eyes fluttering as her walls came crashing down on him, he dove forward fast and hard, dipping down to entrap her drooling mouth.

Sakura wraps her legs around his waist, trapping him between her thighs, relishing in the feeling of him moving within her, it felt so right and soo good.

His cock pumped against her walls, which were already at their brink of capacity from the previous session– she could hear the wet sounds of her juices spilling from her and staining the earth. A heatwave began to form at the base of her belly and spine, her hands slumping to the ground as her lover pounded into her, her freshly done nails digging, scraping at the grass. Pants and cries slipped through her swollen lips.

He leans up once again, trails of their saliva glistening in the now warm spring air, his eyes stuck on her intoxicated jade ones, they were lost in the lust they were both experiencing.

" _Sasuke-kun…close_ …" she warns as she shivers, eyes shutting tight as the head of his member glides against the special spot within her, hitting it several times and giving way to the whirlwind of fire that shocked her body.

"Oh God…I'm… _ugh- Sasuukee…"_

Her eyes roll back and flutter shut as the wave of fire engulfed her body, her walls tightening around Sasuke's cock, causing his own sound of distress to pop out.

"Sakura..you're so tight..ugh.." he thrusts forward, he could feel his own high reeling in as the base of spine began to tingle. He leans forward as he lets out a low groan. Furrowing his brows as the pinkette gripped his shoulders once more, digging her nails into the exposed skin of his shoulders. Her lips snap open.

" _Cum inside me…Sasuke…please_."

Sasuke stares down at her, tense brows and wide eyes, panting as she takes ahold of her own breasts, muffled moans banging against her lips.

He doesn't hold back as he frantically thrusts forward. Reveling in the taut feeling of her spasming walls.

Finally, his release makes itself known as a shockwave darts up his spine, causing him to slump forward as he jets the sticky fluid into the cherry-haired girl below him.

The two lay there, regaining strength from the strong orgasms. There was silence as they watch the now deep blue sky, heavy indigo approaching in the distance as night neared the village.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispers into the cold air, her disheveled dress keeping her from freezing. Her right hand inching toward his fingers, hooking her pinky with his. Again, there was a silence in the air.

"I know." He answers, taking a moment from sky-gazing, to look at the pink-haired woman beside him. She wore a wide grin.

He smiles too, before returning his gaze and snaking his fingers further, lacing them together.


	3. Bondage

**A/N: Wow, I'm amazed at the positive feedback. I truly am! Thank you all.** ** _Thank you!_** **I am thrilled you all are enjoying. Anyway, this was requested by the lovely** ** _Mihayla,_** **who is gracious enough to give me ideas. Which sparked this to come out! I hope you all enjoy and Mihayla, thank you again! As well as the reviewer who asked for a first time fic, I put that in too (; please review or leave a prompt! Constructive criticism is also welcomed. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Bondage.

 **Summary:** Sasuke returns in the peak of the night during a storm in Konoha, after deciding to return. He pays a certain Kunoichi a visit.

 **Warning: Oral sex, dirty talk, bondage and intercourse.**

* * *

It was storming heavily in the night skies of Konoha as Sasuke approached the opened gates, filtering through freezing puddles and sticky mud. He could have stayed in a hideout nearby to pass time until morning, keep dry and possibly gain some hours of rest. But, there was something he had to do. _Someone_ he had to see.

Passing by the rather dull and decomposing buds of cherry blossom trees, he is absentmindedly reminded of the certain kunoichi. The very girl who had been infiltrating his mind the passed months. A spark of excitement buzzed through his chest as the image of her appeared in his mind. As well as another part of him.

Sasuke was never one to act upon degrading actions. He was a man of dignity and on the regular, ignored the human instinct. But tonight, he would allow it. Unleash his deepest and rather dark hunger for a particular woman of his past.

* * *

It was a matter of minutes before he was met with her door, face to face. The banging of raindrops made it easy for him to trespass– for a moment, he wondered if he should knock. Possibly turn around and wait for a better time. Then came another rush of foreign fire to careen through his veins. That was enough for him to continue.

Clenching the slippery knob with his beaten hand, he twists to the left, surprised that it was unlocked. Of course, if it was; he would've found another entrance.

Sasuke opens the door with ease, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the foyer. Every doubt he had whimpered away. All he could think of was fulfilling his plan. It was a rather bleak and almost absurd one. Traveling all this way to _bed a woman?_

He just couldn't keep her out of his mind lately. Of course, he's used to women flocking to him. _She_ was one of them. Though, she was different. Sasuke never mewled on exactly why she was. Other than the fact that she was always there. No matter what he said or did. She was always there for him.

So, that earned her a very special place in his voided heart. It seemed nothing held its stay there. Except _for her._

Being away from the girl hadn't bothered him until recently. He dreamt of her almost every night. Every subconscious vision was imprinted within him.

It didn't help that they were usually full of lecherous scenarios. Causing him to wake with very weighed disappointment. Eventually, that weight transformed into _obscene_ want for the cherry-haired woman.

Just the mere thought of walking in on her unexpected form– unaware of his arrival, Sent another jolt of excitement. This time, his blood began to pool to his now swelling member.

The raven haired Uchiha moved throughout the quiet home, examining the belongings of the woman in his target. He wasn't interested in any of it. His only worry was finding her and playing out the scene perfectly. Or at least, near perfect.

Sasuke found her room with ease, her rather low chakra radiating through his sharingan. As well as the fact that it was the only door within the house that was left ajar.

Quietly, he peered into the room with crimson vision on the young girl. She was sound asleep. Her now curvy form sloped the thin duvet that silhouetted against her waist. She lay facing him, her lips parted and her chest exposed to his eyes. A slow, long smirk runs over his straight lips.

She had grown _so much,_ since he last saw her. He always thought she was a fairly attractive woman. But now, she was ethereal.

A strange beauty that shined through the dim light of her lamp beside her bed.

Sasuke approached the girl silently. Aside from the physical enjoyment he felt, he was also met with a longing sensation, which he pushed aside as he silently began summoning thin, hissing serpents from his sleeves. Watching in a low fit of patience. Eyes widening as he bid them to entangle her wrists, bounding them to her headboard, eyes following the slithering creatures as their bodies hid under the blanket, waves of their tails sliding over her ankles shackling them to each end of the bed's post.

Sasuke was stunned. She hadn't waken yet. Of course, that didn't matter. She'd wake momentarily anyhow.

The snakes around her wrists began to hiss loudly, enough for the kunoichi to stir softly, emitting low muffles, her head moving from side to side as the need to stretch came over her. Eyes opening in confusion when her wrists kept buckling against something, cold and _scaly_.

As her vision became clear, she immediately noticed the hissing of snakes and became agitated, a low gasp sounded before a hand wraps around her lips, causing her eyes to lock with the crimson ones that stalked hers.

They widen with familiarity and quickly she begins to mumble against his palm.

"Quiet, Sakura," he whispers, his voice was low and harsh startling her lips silent, his mouth inches away from her face. Creating a soft pink to find its way on her cheeks. "Don't scream." He warns, eyes narrowing as he slides his hand from her lips.

Sakura stared up at him with wide eyes, completely forgetting the loud snakes that hugged her wrists and feet to her bed. When the sound made its way to her ears again she began to pull at them while glaring at the man above her.

"Don't fight. I know you're weak now. It's better if you stay still," he begins, eyes on hers as he takes a step toward the end of the bed. Jade eyes following his every step with question. _So many questions._

"What are you doing here?"

Sakura grumbles, again tugging at the knot of the snakes. Sasuke ignores the very logical question and runs a hand over her bounded ankle, causing her to shake.

"Tell me, Sakura…do you touch yourself?"

The pinkette halts her movements, in fact every muscle halts in utter shock. Her jaw drops along with a bewildered gasp.

"Ex… _cuse me_?" She whispers as he looks at her, reaching out to tear away the indigo duvet. A loud squeak comes from the girl as her body comes into view. His view. Her slinky tank top and panties came into his vision and he smirks again before glaring at her.

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

He questions, slight agitation in his voice.

"What does that have to do with anything…?"

A frightening smirk ripples over his lips as he circles the bed now, halting at her side. She sucks in a breath as he leans in close enough for her to smell the rain on his skin. Her heart begins to leap against her chest. Thumping so hard she was afraid it may break free.

"Do you…or do you not?" There was silence as Sakura pursed her lips and averted her eyes away from him in embarrassment, her ripening face giving way to him. Another smirk finds his lips.

" _Ah_!" A choked yelp comes from the pinkette as the Uchiha cups her sex. His middle finger and fourth finger digging into the material of her panties, feeling the skin behind.

"You're obscene, Sakura." He sighs, rubbing his fingers against the heating material, he could feel her warmth spreading. The kunoichi hides her moan with biting her lips, so many times she'd imagined this very moment…

"Does that feel good to you…?" He noticed her struggled moans and moved his face closer to hers. His rugged lips inches from her smooth ones. Sakura sucked in yet another breath and tenses her muscles as he continues to assault her now aroused sex.

A part of her was angered that she was enjoying this– that she was _allowing_ him to take advantage of her. Despite it feeling so right to her. Even her body accepted his touch as if it were nature. Her own body disobeying her and succumbing to him.

Again, that tiny voice scolded her for being so easy, she was ripped away from her thoughts as Sasuke sank down to kiss her lips. Soaking in a small, yet approving gasp. He sinks his tongue in with ease, toying with hers, pressing a knee onto the bed he slowly began hovering over her small form.

Sasuke sucked her tongue into his mouth, enjoying the new taste of her, he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was; which coaxed him to kiss her harder in refined frustration, the single hand that was molded against her pussy began snaking over and under the thin material, pushing it aside to swipe against her slick folds. Finally, eliciting a soft moan from the woman latched onto his mouth.

"Mmhhh, _Sasuke-kun…_ " Sakura mumbles against his lips, her hot breath crashing into his open mouth as he tangled their tongues together.

Her legs were trembling, vibrating between his leg, a wide open grin crosses his mouth as he pulled away to take in the sight of his digits being swallowed by her taut opening.

" _Ah–No…please.."_

This stopped his motions and he matches his gaze with hers, which were soft with worry. He furrows his brows, before raising them in clarity.

"You're still..pure, aren't you?"

Sakura nods slowly. Face twisting as he moves deeper within her. A feeling so foreign, never had anyone touched her this way.

"Then when I'm done with you, I'll claim you as mine. Do you understand?"

She groans, feeling her skin fever as he thrusts his fingers into her. She couldn't deny the rising pleasure that spiked as each new touch stung her skin.

"Answer me.." he murmurs, dipping down to kiss the tops of her breasts, trailing his hot tongue over the smooth and soft surface of skin, stealing another moan from the kunoichi who arched her hips upward. He rakes his teeth over the top of her right breast, creating a discomforting sensation as he sucked hard on the skin there.

"Y-yes!" She cries, wrists straining as he let go of her skin, eyes widening as she examined the faint marking he left there. Quickly, her eyes were forced shut once more as he twists the limbs inside of her, she was warm and tight, yet welcoming to his foreign trespass. He watches her face distort in a mixture of curious ecstasy, her brows constantly furrowing and raising in the newfound pleasure he gave her.

Though, the Uchiha was growing tired of this, he wanted more. He wanted to see her break for him. Untwine and become his only.

Sakura sighs softly as he removes his fingers, leaving her core empty and in need for him once again. Her jade eyes shut in exhaustion, unaware that Sasuke had pulled out a kunai, piercing it between her breasts, pressing the tip against the plush skin; forcing her jade eyes to snap open along with her mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he promises with an off-settling kiss to the lips, before leaning up and swiftly yanking his hand back, a loud ripping sound paring with the cool air hitting her bare breasts caused a long and loud cry out of the pinkette.

Her fingers digging into her own palms as she watches in terror mixed with hints of lust as he slid the blade over her naval, nearing her pelvic area and halting at the hem of her panties. Quickly, his eyes meet hers.

"Are you scared?" He questions, his tone was alarmingly playful. "…No," Sakura says softly. "I want you, _I want you to take me_." An array of pink takes over her face as she whispers this to the shinobi who drops his demeanor. Definitely, not expecting this.

Silence claimed the room, ( _aside from the heavy slamming of rain, which will forever remind Sakura of this very night.)_ as Sasuke sliced the fabric of her underwear. Revealing her most precious area.

A sound whimper comes from the mouth above him, a sound of sheer shyness. If only her hands weren't bound, she would have hid herself. Her eyes slam shut in shame, biting her bottom lip as he took in her body.

He'd imagined her this way many times, but this far greater than any dream or thought. He grimaces as his own sexual desire shines through his crowded mind.

Her breasts weren't as small as he imagined, due to not knowing how much she'd grown in the small amount of time. They weren't large by any stretch of the imagination– but, he was pleasantly surprised. His eyes taking over her exposed skin, moving downward to her sex. Which excited him most, she tamed herself there. A short trail of hair and the same shade of pink.

"Just do it.. _please_ , stop looking at me that way!" Sakura leans her head up to look down at him, her face blistering and tears wearing her eyes.

The shinobi smirks and hides his kunai once more. "Impatient, are you?" He mocks her demure, forcing her to tense her brows, they release when he moves forward, quickly taking her lips as his again.

Chuckling into her mouth as he darts his tongue in, mimicking the ministrations with his middle and index finger. Delving them into her now soaking core.

A small hiss comes from the kunoichi as he glides against a certain spot within her walls, sending stars into her eyes. A ball of fire forming in the pit of stomach. Her head falls back, cutting an end to the heated kiss. "Sasuke-kun…" she moans repeatedly, toes curling and fingers cutting into the skin of her palms. Sasuke groans in response as she says his name, ghosting his lips over her chin and neck.

Sasuke could sense her climax with the subtle fluttering of her walls, making him retract his fingers once again. Ignoring her disheartening sounds.

"Don't give me that face…" he catches her chin with his left hand, keeping her eyes on his, which sparked with fire.

He lets go and she silently follows as he moves from her form and bed, his eyes examining the two snakes that held her feet on each post of the bed. Silently they unravel and dissipate. Sakura sighs in relief as the wire tight hold on her ankles disappear.

"Open," Sasuke demands, pressing a knee into the plush mattress. Sakura complies and shakily grants him the view of her. Thighs trembling. Mind racing.

" _Tch_ ," he halts her leg with a hand on her knee, she gasps as he grumbles. "Stop that." Sakura narrows her eyes and swallows the dry lump in her throat. "I can't help it."

Sasuke gives her a cold stare before moving between her legs. Watching her eyes widen as she gathers his next move, a slight moan slips out as he kisses the seam of her pussy.

"Sasuke-kun…no– _Ahh_!" Sakura's head is thrown back as the new sensation waves over her. Sasuke drags his tongue over the length of her folds, massaging them into his mouth and gently sucking the sensitive skin.

Sakura combusted, her mind overrun with lewd desire. Something she usually hid and dealt with in her free time. But the feeling she was experiencing was far better than any she felt on her own accord.

Another cry comes out, a shy blush creeping over her skin as she heard how desperate her voice sounded. Though, they kept coming as the man between her legs switched between fingers and tongue.

On the other hand, Sasuke was at his limits. Listening to her stifled cries was more than enough to push his libido over the edge.

" _Sasuukee_ …" she drags on as a tingling sensation sparks at the bottom of her spine, running over her limbs as flashes of white heat take over her vision. Sasuke groans against her, the vibrations of the sound forces more of her juices to spill into his mouth– he sucked hard, lapping at her dripping sex as she cried loudly. Almost stinging his eardrums.

Pulling away, he enjoys his handiwork.

Sakura lay lump, panting and past the point of exhaustion. Past the point of feeling anything, but him. Her eyes were half-lidded when she meets his gaze.

"I'm not done, Sakura."

The kunoichi watches as he unravels his clothing, his erection was apparent and much larger than she'd ever fantasied. Which was both pleasant and intimidating.

Still, she was silent as he freed himself. His deep eyes on hers as the pinkette's gaze trailed down to his hard cock. Holding a breath she slowly meets his eyes, full of hazed want.

"Do you want me to go on?" He questions, which made her heart swoon softly. Though, there was nothing remotely romantic about the situation. For her, it was enough.

" _Please_ ," she arches upward. Sasuke nods once and moves closer between her thighs, raising a brow when she wraps her long legs around his waist.

"I've waited for you…" she explains, eyes forever on his. " _I know,_ " he admits lowly, ducking down to kiss her swollen lips. He takes his left hand and begins to knead her breast, her erect nipples pressing against his palm.

Steadily, he moves forward. Taking his right hand he moves down between their bodies to guide himself to her opening.

Once met, he muffles a grunt as his head slides over her folds, positioning himself; he balances his elbows on either side of her head. A released moan comes from Sakura as she becomes stiff with anticipation.

Gradually, he thrusts forward, allowing a low growl to slip by his mouth. Quickly leaning down to muffle Sakura's nearing cries. Her body loosens as he starts with a slow pace, her eyes shut tight as tears formed at the rims of her eyes.

It was discomforting but nothing too painful. Nothing compared to what she read in romance novels and heard in rumors.

In fact, the discomfort disappears quick– transforming into a dazed frenzy of _carnal_ need.

" _Aaahhh_ ," Sakura's head falls to the side as he slid his entire length within her. Staying still before forming the perfect rhythm. Sasuke's eyes watched in hunger as the pink-haired girl enjoyed him. A very, odd _hot_ sensation crept over his cheeks.

Sasuke Uchiha was _blushing_. Against his wishes, Sakura caught him in the very rare moment and red finds her cheeks also as a weary, hot smile graces her lips.

" _Harder_ , Sasuke-kun…" he narrows his gaze and focuses on his speed and thrusts, her tight walls clamping over the thickness of his cock. A fit of pants began to emerge from his mouth as he began moving faster.

Sakura bites back a moan when he leans upward, forcing her thighs to painfully stretch further, he grips her knees and slams forward. " _Mmh, yes…don't stop._." she begs, back arching, tiny beads of sweat slide down her chest and hips. Sasuke enjoyed this sight, taking in the view of her tight pussy swallowing his cock. Her juices began to spill around the base of him as he hit her harder.

Tossing away his ego momentarily, he let the groans and pants free from his stoic lips. " _Sakura_ …" he sneers, grimacing as he leans forward to suck in a rosy bud.

Sakura wished, begged, _prayed;_ That he'd release her hands, she wanted to touch him. Feel his damp hair and skin, trace his chest with her fingers and brush her thumbs over his rough lips.

"Sasuke…" she sighs as he leans up once again, catching his eerie gaze briefly, she tugged her wrists forward with want in her eyes. He knew what she wanted and by the grace of his bidding– he released the snakes and in a single moment she flung her arms forward entangling him in a longing hug as he slams into her.

"Sasuke-kun…my legs… _they hurt..mmmh._ " She says between pants, her small breath warming his right ear as she sank her head into his shoulder.

"Turn over", Sasuke forces her from his chest and onto her back, withdrawing himself from her. A low grunt sounds and she does as he says, slowly ( _and painfully_ ), she turns onto her stomach, making certain her sex was at easy access for him.

Sasuke firmly grips her hips, taking in the view of her round ass and dripping pussy. A low groan of approval surpasses the Uchiha's lips as he thrusts forward, delving deeper this time. A short and high-pitched cry emits from Sakura who clutches the pillow to her red face, trying to keep her balance as he heavily pounded into her very being.

The base of her spine tingles slowly at first, then all at once it zapped to the top, creating a searing hot wash to pool between her legs as Sasuke began kissing the base of her back, his hands moving from her hips to the wall of above her headboard.

" _Sakura_ …," he sighs as her walls began fluttering over him. " _I'm so close_ …" his tongue trailing over the structure of her spine. Tasting the sweet and salty mixture, she shivers at his wet touch.

Sakura balanced herself on her hands as she wanted to feel more of him, she wasn't sure when the next– _or if there even would be a next time_ she'd feel him this way. He hit the deepest parts of her body, one hand trailing under body to pinch her nipples. Her eyes roll back as his thrusts become erratic and hard.

" _Sakura_..!" He grunts as he hits his high, taking both hands he thrusts forward twice, pumping the fluid into her small form before reaching under with his right hand, finding her clit with his index and middle finger he began massaging her there in a beckoning to her orgasm.

He grins at her wild behavior, her words were incoherent and quick. A single, drawn out cry comes out as she welcomes her climax. A slow wave of heat runs over her body as he pulls out.

"You're mine, _Sakura Haruno_."

He kisses the base of her neck before moving from the bed, his plan of departure in mind. That is, until a soft voice disrupts his thoughts.

"Wait, you can stay the night…unless you have to go." Sakura whispers, her eyes soft and iridescent. Her body now wrapped in the blanket.

Sasuke smirks once again, narrowing his gaze.

"Until next time."


	4. Caught

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has been reviewing and leaving prompts. I will get to them as soon as I can! So, about this chapter. The prompt was strange and a bit out of my comfort zone.**

 **But I didn't want to skip it because I knew it'd help me grow. I got the idea from a Sasusaku doujinshi I read awhile back. I don't know the artist. But it was cute and funny. So I decided to make my own spin on it for this chapter. So, just saying this plot isn't entirely original! Anyhow, please review** ** _(or leave prompts or constructive criticism)_** **& hit that follow or favorite if you enjoyed! Thank you! **

**Prompt:** Caught. ( _Muse A and B are caught by a family member and or friends by photo or cameras/through window.)_

 **Summary:** Sarada was always curious as to why her parents _never_ showed affection. So, one day she expresses a plan to Boruto. She'd put cameras in the house. Soley expecting to catch a movie perfect romance scene. _Definately not what she hoped for._

 **Warning: Oral sex, intercourse and dirty talk.**

* * *

"You remember the plan, right?"

Sarada whispers, cupping her hand to the side of her mouth, side eyeing the boy beside her. Boruto kicks a rock to the side. Lifting his blue eyes to the shinobi before them– Sarada's father, Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde haired boy gulps.

He didn't stir as she whispered, which was a brave move to speak of their plan this openly. He puckers his lips out and wavers his eyes to her as he slowed his steps. Narrowing his gaze as he coolly glanced at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell your dad you'll have dinner at my house then."

Boruto replies, eyes moving on the swaying cloak before him. If Sasuke ever caught wind of this, well–Boruto _didn't_ want to know what he'd do…

Sarada nods and skips forward to meet her father's pace. The sunlight hitting the small spectacles of her glasses as she peered up to her father who kept his speed.

"Hey dad, is it okay if I have dinner at the Uzumaki's? We have to study for a test that's on Friday." Her words came out jagged, it was apparent she was nervous and Boruto watched carefully as Sarada clasped her hands behind her back. His own jaw clenching as Sasuke kept his pace.

A unison of gasps come from the two teens, Sasuke halts in his tracks, the fabric of his cloak stopped with him, snapping his head back to look at the young Uzumaki who swallowed and put forth a toothy grin.

A silent gush of wind disturbs the bangs of the elder Uchiha, as he met the gaze of the young man.

"That's fine with me. I'm glad you're putting your academics first, Sarada." Sasuke murmurs slowly and turns around changing route to the Uzumaki household, oddly oblivious to the sneaky tactic his daughter and _ex-rival's_ son, had in mind.

Boruto sighs heavily, feeling a boulder dissipate from his shoulders.

( _Two weeks prior):_

 _"What! You want to sneak on your mom and dad?" Boruto spit out as he bit into a handful of french-fries. Sarada, nods lips pursed straight with a tint of rose on her cheeks. Her eyes gleaming._

 _"My mom and dad never hug…or even kiss! I'm not even sure if they sleep in the same bed." Sarada huffs and catches her chin in her hands as she slumps over the rather dirty tabletop of the fast food's dining area, a spot that Boruto (and Chou-Chou), loved to hangout at._

 _"Hmm…" he takes a bite of the burger in his hand and his eyes wander off in serious thought. He swallows. "How are you gonna do it?" He questions, meeting her dark gaze, her lips falling into a line as she pulls out her small coin purse. Unsnapping the clutch she reveals a small, plastic zipped baggie; containing four black, small and wide cylinder shaped tubes._

 _"What is it…?" He looks at her with wide eyes and she shakes her head and furrows her brows._

 _"Cameras. I'm going to set them up around the house." She perks up with a grin._

 _Boruto tenses his brows and snatches the bag to take a closer look. This did catch his interest and he too found himself wondering what Sasuke did in his spare time, (if he had any)._

 _"Cool, I'm in. What do I have to do?"_

 _Sarada smiles widely and takes back the cameras, slipping them into her wallet._

 _"Well, I was thinking we'd spy on them at your house. All we need to do is hook up a few cords to your television or comp-"_

 _"Wait, what if we get caught? Your dad will kill me!" Boruto exclaims, his brows tensing further. Sarada sighs and adjusts the frames of her glasses._

 _"We won't. Trust me," Sarada reaches her hand out in truce. "Don't be chicken."_

 _"I'm not!" Boruto grunts as he grabs her hand, shaking once. "Then deal, I'll let you know when it's time."_

* * *

"Sasuke! How are you?"

Naruto greets the shinobi as he too was on his way home from the hokage office ( _a rare outside encounter Sasuke hadn't expected.)_ The blonde ignored Sasuke's less than pleased expression and started his way.

Sasuke sighs, as the two teenagers emerge from behind him. Naruto smirks and approaches the shinobi with a quickened pace, slapping him on the back, then wrapping his arm around his neck, hooking the man.

"Sparring session? Was he good?"

Before Sasuke could get a word out, Sarada jumps in with a beaming smile.

"Lord seventh, is it alright if I stay for dinner? Boruto and I have to study for a test on Friday."

"Yeah of course, eh..shouldn't Mitsuki join you two?" Naruto questions, furrowing a brow. "He's already gotten done with his studying, so Boruto decided it'd be best to study together."

Sarada explains, ignoring the trailing stare that Sasuke gave the young man who silently met her side. Also, ignoring her father.

"Alright then, go ahead."

Naruto and Sasuke watch their children enter the large home, another smile graces the hokage's lips as he turns to meet Sasuke's face– only to be met with the back of his cloak, zipping in the wind as he turned to walk away. Particles of dust waving in his face. He grunts and stomps his foot once.

"Hey! Where are you going so fast?"

He shouts as Sasuke trails on. "Home." He says bleakly before picking up speed. Naruto watched and furrowed his brows.

"All I wanted to do was catch up a little…"

* * *

Sasuke entered his home with ease, being met with a freshly cleaned foyer and living room and a wife who anticipated the arrival of their daughter, her face flat as she rushed from the hall and into the entryway, her arms raised in the air as she chanted.

"Sarada, I've misse-" her jade eyes widen and she reverts her arms, clasping them to her chest. " _Sasuke_." He watches as her ivory cheeks rise in pink. Something about her shyness got to him. It didn't help that they were alone– _even for just an hour or two_. He closes the door behind him as he took a step back, letting a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

Sakura smiles, this was a pleasant surprise for her. She brushes her hair behind her ear. Exposing her elegant neck as her averted eyes meet his again, lips breaking.

"Sarada is having dinner at the Uzumaki's." Sasuke interjects as her mouth opens. He said it without answer. More as a _warning_. "So, I assume she should be home late." The shinobi unhooks his cloak, soaking in the radiance his wife gave off.

Hanging his cloak on the rack beside the front door. His gaze set on her the entire time. She shrugs her petite shoulders and taps her bottom lip. Her gaze wandering upward. Ignoring the hard glaring session.

"I see…well, I was just about to start dinner…anything that peaks your interest..?" she questions fast, twirling around to walk away, mindlessly dusting off her apron. She must have looked a mess to him. Which caused a string of self-consciousness to spiral through her system.

If she'd known he'd be home so early she would have put on something else. Possibly a night-gown.

As the cherry-haired girl stood in thought, Sasuke silently approached her small form.

His eyes taking in how the dress she wore draped over her round asset, halting at the top of her calves. A short smirk trailing his lips as she was left unknown to his presence. From this distance her citrus scented perfume assaulted his nostrils–a pleasant attack. He enjoyed the scent. Especially during sex. Which sparked an idea.

" _Eh_!" A short squeak emits from her as a hand trails over the small of her back. Fingers pressing hard against the muscle there, sending shivers up her spine.

"I'm not interested in _any_ of that," he bows down so his lips were level with her now heated ear. "Meet me in the bedroom." Sakura shuts her eyes as a pool of heat gathers between her thighs, biting her lip as her husband trails his fingers down, cupping her bottom and squeezing her ass hard.

"Sasuke.." she sighs, craning her head upward for a kiss, puckering her red, glossed lips. Pouting when the shinobi smirks and pulls away, passing her form quickly. Jade eyes angrily follow his slow steps.

"I'm going to shower." He professes as he enters into the hallway, leaving his wife dumbfounded with lust.

"Ugh, that jerk." She mutters before rushing to the bedroom, on her way she began undoing her apron, peeling it over her head and tossing it (nicely) into the open hamper of their room.

* * *

Sakura meets the full length mirror, patting the little makeup on her face. Examining her body, she sneakily snakes her panties off, stepping out of the undergarments she crouches down to fling them into the hamper behind her now. Aiming perfectly.

The medic nin excitedly sat at the end of their bed, her mind racing miles as she anticipated her lover's arrival. Rushes of heat gathered in her stomach as she lay down, a hand slowly trailing to the skirt of her dress–biting back a soft moan as she slid the material over her thighs, exposing herself to the air. That familiar–ancient need to touch herself came tumbling back.

For a moment, she raked her freshly painted nails against the inner skin of her thighs, creating a tension for herself. Midway, inches from her sex. She halts. A low grunt vibrating passed her lips.

Deciding it'd be better for both her and Sasuke–she waited. Pouting silently, listening soundly as the shinobi showered. The image of her naked husband found its way into her mind and she smirks widely.

" _Sasuke_ …" she mewls, Head falling back in frustration as she begged for him to hurry the hell up. She was already in need.

The aching sensation between her thighs made her grumpy for his presence. Her lips stung as she bit into them. Eyes raking the door, mentally screaming for him.

Since his return, their sex life had rekindled. Of course, with Sarada around, it wasn't often. But when it did come around–it was earth shattering. Causing her to have a slight addiction on her hands. Sex with him was hot–plain and simple.

Maybe it was his cool, collected attitude. No one would ever suspect that he was rather adventurous and sound in bed. Not even Sakura expected it. Or it may have been due to his looks, he was always so handsome.

But, the pink-haired girl had collected that it was truly their love that made sex so fulfilling, so raw and mind tingling. She had to have him, whether it lasted ten minutes to thirty. She needed him. As did he. Though, she was more verbal about it.

Just as the pinkette became unbearably impatient, the door opens quietly, her husband took a step in.

* * *

Clad in a white towel that hung at the base of his hips, his torso still damp from the shower, leaving sprinkles of droplets to race down his now tanned skin. His eyes casts downward as he runs his right hand through his soaked hair. Slowly, he peers up to her through wet lashes. A soft purr comes from her open lips.

When their gaze locked, it was like electricity had sparked. A brief grin wears his lips as he slams the door shut behind him. Eyes widening in fervid hunger. Clenching his jaw as he moved forward, taking in the pleasant sight of his wife's immodesty.

Instantly, the shinobi had the pinkette restless in his grasp, his mouth attacking her neck as his right hand slid up and down her thighs. Purposely teasing her.

"You missed me today, _didn't you_?" Sasuke kisses the lobe of her left ear as she let out a soft moan. "Yes… _so_ much." Sakura hisses as he yanks her dress up, hiking it up to her waist. Aiming straight for her exposed sex.

"You're already wet for me, huh?" Sasuke massages her damp folds with his four fingers, eliciting a long groan from the girl's lips. He grinds himself against her thigh, a low growl emitting from his feral lips. Sakura palms him through the warm towel, feeling the length with hunger in her jade eyes.

As he was busy on her, Sakura took the opportunity to pull the towel from his waist, unraveling at her touch. Leaving Sasuke shocked as she quickly took ahold of his hard cock, pumping him slowly. Her jade eyes watching closely as his nose wrinkled in reaction to her touch.

" _Mmh_ , Sakura.." he stiffens, groaning as she pushed him onto his back with her free hand. His gaze falling over her mischievous jade eyes. "Lay down, Sasuke-kun…stay still."

The Uchiha does as she says, willingly, he rests his head at the end of the bed's plush mattress as his wife crawled between his legs, his member still gripped in her soft hand. His eyes shut in the euphoric daze of his wife's ministrations. Clenching his jaw as she took over his being. It wasn't often Sakura was this courageous. He had to admit, it was nice change of pace.

"Mm.. _fuck_." He growls as she slides the tip of her tongue over the slit of his cock, the wetness and heat of her tongue forced his eyes open, a short giggle emitting from her mouth as she delved deeper.

Enveloping his length into her hot mouth–she moves her head downward, feeling the thickness of him, licking the underside of his member as she began bobbing her head up and down. Eyes watching his face distort in reaction to her surprise attack.

"Uhhhg," he grits his teeth as heat began to gather at the base of his stomach, his right hand subconsciously latching onto the back of her head, entangling his fingers in her pink locks. Eyes roll back as his head hit the back of her throat, causing a low moan to vibrate from her mouth.

"Sakura…not so much… _I'm gonna- Fuck."_

He raises his head in attempt warn her, only to fall back in a blaze of heat, his fingers tensing around her skull as she kept taking him whole. His hips began to buck upward, creating a mantra of groans to rush from the pinkette. Peering down, he's met with a sight that nearly got him off there.

The hollowness of her cheeks, which were red (per usual, especially around him), her pink hair disheveled, her own saliva spilling from her mouth and onto his cock. He clenches his fist and yanks upward, forcing his lover from the hold she had on him. Trails of saliva dripping from her mouth, half-lidded eyes meeting his, instantly she begins to blush–casting her eyes down.

" _Enough_ ," he grunts catching his breath, he sat up taking his right hand he tugged at the 'V' line of her dress, the kunoichi quickly pulls down he sleeves so her breasts would come into view. She was so red.

"You're always so shy… _annoying_." He smirks, leaning in to press his lips against her wet ones, sliding his tongue over her parted lips he tastes what's left of her cherry lipgloss. His rough tongue tasting her lips left her breathless.

"Mm.. _Sasuke-kun_ …" Sakura pulls away hastily and holds him down with her hands on his shoulders, squeezing softly. "I want you now, _I don't think I can wait_ …" she trails off with a soft sigh, batting her long lashes. Winning him over with her posh sexiness.

"Ah, alright," he kisses her lips before briskly pulling her onto him, leaving her straddling his naked form. "Only if you ride me." His eyes narrow watching her face grow in shock. Her head ducks down and she overcasts her eyes, a tendency she grew from the moment he took her–a look that left him wanting her more. He was positive she used it against him.

"But…then you'd see _everything_." She averts her eyes downward once more and he catches her chin with his fingers, raising her face to meet his. "So? That's what I want." He cranes his neck forward to lick her lips, groaning in approval as she peaked her tongue out to join his. Her hands sliding down his toned chest.

Sasuke pulls away, watching his wife nervously take him on. The shinobi leans back, resting on his right elbow. Eyes widening in desire.

Sakura rests her hands at the base of his abdomen, steadily raising herself, never making eye contact when reaching between them to guide his member to her soaked entrance. Her grasp shaky and loose. Nonetheless, the raven haired Uchiha enjoyed himself.

"Ahh.." she muses as she adjusts his head against her plush opening, resting her hands on the muscles of his abs as she lowers herself, head bowing down as she trembled. Sliding down his length steadily. " _Sasuke_ …" she begins. Furrowing her thin brows.

"Mmmnn." His head falls back as the length of his cock hits hilt deep within her, her hips shake and she begins to pant softly. "Sakura, move.." he bids, raising his head up again. He did not want to miss a second of this sight.

The pinkette nodded, not wanting to disobey him, she leaned back, placing her hands on either of his kneecaps. Slowly raising herself up, before slamming down. Creating the perfect view for her lover who drowned in the sight before him.

"Hnng.." he grits his teeth and tenses his brows as his stoic lips break for air.

As this went on, Sakura Uchiha grew a bit more brave–the looks of sheer desire that came from her husband excited her. Causing her movements to fasten. Her breasts swaying with her pace, stealing the eyes of the shinobi who was in pure bliss watching her.

"You're so good…Sakura.." he groans, resting on his back now so he could fondle her moving breasts. "Fuck, you're so wet…" he growls as her walls flutter against him, he squeezes her right breast emitting a low moan through the fit of pants and cursing.

Trailing his hand over the curvature of her torso, he halts at the nook of her hip and inner thigh. His eyes waver upward to meet the eyes of his wife who was focused on pleasing him. Sasuke furrows his brows as she sank down once more. He takes this moment to tease her clit with his thumb, using slow, long circular motions. Spreading her arousal around the exposed folds, withdrawing a sharp hiss.

The cherry-haired woman's eyes open wide in reaction to his touch, a high-pitched cry hitches in her throat. " _Too much..Sasuke..Hhnnm_." She whimpers as he continues, a devious weak grin on his lips. "Don't give me that, you know you like it, Sakura."

"You're so mean- _Aaah_." Sakura cups her mouth with her right hand as another moan slips out, her brows tensing as he arches his hips upward, creating a electric sensation.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm-… _mmmnnh_." Sakura slumps forward, rocking her hips back and forth, her body warning her of the crashing orgasm that was tunneling her way. "I'm so close- hnnnng." She rolls her eyes back as his cock pulses within her, his head grinding against a certain spot within her.

"Come for me," Sasuke takes his hand, splaying his fingers over her warm cheek. Caressing her face as she rode him, her hair matted to her skin and corners of her opened mouth as she moved with fervor, leaning upward she took his hand in hers, guiding him to her breasts. Moaning loudly as he began thrusting upward in rhythm.

Sasuke groaned as he felt her chest, his release vastly approaching.

" _Sasuukkeee_ …!" She screams as her body stiffens, white washes of heat displaying behind her eyelids as her walls spasmed, her juices spilling over around his cock.

The sight forced his own orgasm and he grabbed the side of her hip as he thrusts forward, pumping himself inside of her. Grimacing as her taut pussy swallows him whole once more.

Sakura slumps forward and rests her head on his warm chest, enjoying the hard beating of his heart. A long grin spread her lips.

* * *

"Okay, lets do this." Sarada had finally mastered getting the cables to work on Boruto's computer, with little knowledge she had on the cameras themselves. She did a good job at locating the live feed.

"I bet he's not even home." Boruto yawns, swiveling around in his chair as Sarada huffs in annoyance. "Quiet! I think it's working." The young Uchiha hovers the cursor over a tab that read _'live footage_ ', clicking once she is met with four panels of black and white fuzzy viewings of her house.

She put a camera in the kitchen, living room, front door and her _mom and dad's bedroom. Hiding the tiny device in the hanging plant that oversaw the entire room._

Almost immediately Sarada is met with a sight she wished she hadn't seen. Along with sounds that caused sparks to race up her cheeks.

Her excited eyes grow weary and void. Lips trembling as an ill shiver split down her spine.

Boruto notices the odd sounds and slides beside her, his eyes on her briefly. "What..?–" then he sees it, on the far left.

There was his _mentor–_ completely naked, being straddled by his _wife and Aunt_. His eyes grow wide and his entire body burns.

" _You're so dirty, Sakura." Sasuke says, his voice coming out soft from the cheaply made microphone in the camera. "Oh be quiet…" Sakura replies, attacking his lips again._

"This is enough!" Sarada quickly snaps back, trying to rid of the scene, her entire body was shaken. Disturbed. Shocked.

"Hey wait! Don't break my computer –"

"I'm trying to shut it off- _will you get off of me!-"_

Just then, the door cracks open, revealing the halved view of the hokage. A gentle smile on his face as he peers in. "Hey you two, dinners almost rea…dy."

Naruto peaks into the dim room, instantly met with the shocked sight on the computer screen and the two nervous teenagers that fumbled to turn it off.

"Dad!" Boruto gulps as Sarada tears away the cables, causing the computer to shut blank. There was an awkward silence.

Eyes staring into one another as Naruto too, caught a glimpse of his _two dearest friends._

* * *

"You're lucky, this stays between us."

Naruto murmurs, trying his best to burn the images from ever coming forth into his waking conscious again.

He decided to walk the young girl home (Before spending another night at the office), it was dark now, even the chirping of birds dulled, replaced by the late night trains.

Sarada was embarrassed. Humiliated. Not only was she scarred, but she was caught. She wanted to crawl into bed and never wake up. How was she going to look at her mother ever again? Her sweet, kind, loving mother?

Her face runs hot again and she casts her vision to her feet, trailing slowly beside Naruto who noticed the trauma. He felt it too.

"What were you thinking, anyhow?"

He questions, watching silently as she sighs and croaks softly with a short tone.

"I've never seen my mom or dad kiss. Or hug. So, I was curious to what they do when I'm not around…" she explains softly, raising her head to the hokage who takes in her answer carefully–not exactly sure what to say in response, resulting in a bout of silence, rushes of wind and calls of crickets surrounded them.

"What your parents do in their spare time shouldn't concern you.." he explains. Sarada pouts in shame once more, clutching her hands together. "But I understand your curiosity." He pauses before continuing. "They just show their love differently. Not all love is the same, ya know."

This made the young Uchiha blush. A wave of extreme shame coming over her.

"Should I apologize?" She questions, raising a brow as Naruto shakes his head once. "I wouldn't mention it. Ever. Just, don't do it again. Okay?"

"Mhm." Sarada nods, slowing her pace as they neared her home. She felt wrong for keeping this a secret. But, she knew it was better off this way.

"Sarada!" Sakura answers the door quickly, with a beam of a smile. Reaching out and entangling her daughter in a suffocating hug.

"Too tight…mom.." Sarada grimaces, her cheeks raising in temperature seeing her mother.

"Sorry..Oh, thanks, Naruto for making sure she got home safe."

Naruto clears his throat, pushing the infiltrating image from his mind. It fought against his wishes as Sasuke appears behind the pinkette. Who notices the strange, choked expression instantly. His brow raises.

"What's with your face..?" He questions, stepping aside as his daughter trails in. Leaving him with the two. Both oddly watching him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto nervously grins and chuckles. Scratching the back of his head. Sasuke narrows his eyes before slowly turning away from the doorway.

Leaving Sakura who smiles kindly and begins to inch the door shut. "Thank you, again."

"Yeah, anytime. Goodnight."

Naruto sighs as the door shuts. Imagining the punch that he would have received if she ever knew.

* * *

 **A/N: Im thinking of doing a chapter in the future involving clones..? what do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed! please leave a review!**


	5. Sick in bed

**A/N: Cant believe I got this done in 5 hours. I usually take a few days to do a chapter. Which isn't great. So I challenged myself today. As for requests, I'll get to those soon. I looked at the prompt I had for the 5th chapter and it just didn't fit some of requests. But, I did make Sakura a lot less shy in this one. (I apologize, I just love over-dominating Sasuke.) So, I hope you all enjoy. Please hit that follow or fave & kindly leave a review! If you have a request let me know! Thank you all! **

**Prompt:** Sick in bed. **( a/n: Sex is the best medicine hehehe.)**

 **Summary:** Sasuke falls ill, leaving Sakura to care for him on the clock. When he doesn't listen to her request, she must put her foot down.

 **Warning: Oral sex, hand job, intercourse.**

* * *

Sakura was in a state of bliss. _Constant_ joy, while most wives would worry and become agitated with a sick husband on their hands. Sakura Uchiha was the opposite.

Sasuke had come down with a harsh cold, headache, fever and an incredible sore throat. Making his deep voice crackle and wheeze. In which forced him to keep his mouth shut–whenever he did speak, Sakura would giggle at his groggy speech.

 _(Earlier)_

" _You seem happy, Sakura." Sasuke grumbled as his wife rested a hot cup of tea by the bedside table, a cool cloth wore on his exposed forehead, his dark bangs were disheveled and damp. Sticking to his skin loosely, his usual lively skin had grown pale and red, matching his lips closely._

 _The pinkette giggles to herself, sitting on the side of the bed, cradling her hands in her lap. Head turned to her weak husband._

 _"I just want you to be healthy." She smiles, resting her hand on his exposed one. His narrowed eyes flutter. "Hm, if that's what you want to call it." He turns to the right of the bed, resting his warm cheek against the cool pillow._

 _"Don't be that way, Sasuke-kun, get some rest." Sakura squeezes his hand in her own. Jade eyes shifting to the opened doorway. "I have to make Sarada's lunch. I'll be back."_

Sasuke would be home all day until his fever went down and the concoction she'd brewed up began taking effect. She was more than happy to take care of him. It was strange to be excited over something odd, but if there was any way she can show her love. She was going to go into it with high capacity.

"You look excited, mom." Sarada enters the kitchen, ready for her mission of the day. "Is it because dad will be home all day?" Sarada raises a brow as her mother blushed at her words, pretending not to notice the second question. Her jade eyes wander to the young teenager. Her glossy lips puckered.

"Hm, I don't know what you mean."

Sakura replies, spritzing cleaner over the counters, following up with a rag in her hand. "Shouldn't you get going?" The pinkette questions, taking a peek at the clock above the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll be home late most likely."

Sarada explains with a smile, Sakura then opens the fridge to grab the wrapped bento she'd made for her prior.

"Here, I made extra in case you get hungry later on in the day. Be careful, alright. Did you say goodbye to your father?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks mom."

"Great, I love you. Be safe okay!"

Sakura follows her daughter out, watching happily as she trailed on. Closing the door, her mind immediately goes to Sasuke, deciding that she'd better check on him.

Opening the door, she noticed he'd removed the towel from his head and had wrapped himself in the _thick_ and heavy duvet. Against her orders. It would only make his fever worse.

The pinkette grumbles under her breath and lets out a short squeak before stomping to the bedside he slept on, her jade eyes narrowing as she inched to his form. A swarm of words buzzing behind her lips as she stripped the blanket from in a fuss–blinking slowly when she found he was completely shirtless now and clad in his boxers.

The sudden gush of air and presence awoke him instantaneously. Within a mere second he was up and furious. Quite annoyed. His brows tensed as he sat up, jaw clenching as he thought up words to profess against her sudden action.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" His tone low and husky, breathy almost.

"You can't sleep with this heavy thing on you! You'll make the fever worse. The heater is already on low." His wife pesters, hand on her hip as the other was fastened to the blanket.

" _You need to listen to me._ " She exclaims.

Swaying the hand that was once dug on her hip, flailing and waving her index finger between his tired eyes. "Or _what?_ " Sasuke, softly backhands her finger from his face. Twitching his left eye slightly, grumbling.

Sakura opened her mouth and dropped the blanket with a harsh throwing motion to the ground. Sasuke raises his brows at , he was agitated and was in no mood to deal with her bicker.

He didn't need her babying. If anything, he wanted her to go about her day. Worry about someone else who needed her help.

"Don't give me that, you're sick. If you want to get better you have to listen."

She had her hands on her hips again, leaning down so she was at level with his disobeying face. Inches from hers. Her pretty jade eyes sparking into his calm and collected ones–Sending warning signs like daggers.

"Then don't come in here waking me up that way." He retorts, resting his palm against his forehead, a sharp pain ran through his skull and he grimaces.

This caused Sakura to soften her expression, dipping a knee onto the mattress absentmindedly. " _Sasuke-kun,_ rest." Sakura coaxes him onto his back, the entire time she hovered over him, her eyes focused on his position. He could see the concern and love in her eyes. Forcing his agitation to dissipate.

Trailing his gaze down he noticed her exposed chest, she wore an open necked tunic, the same shade as her eyes.

Sasuke's fingers breeched against the sheets beneath his hand as Sakura placed the towel on his forehead again, a low hum coming from his throat as the cool fabric come into contact with his hot skin, his eyes tensing.

Though they were glued onto the sight of her red laced bra, that peaked through the 'V' line as she leant over his chest to fix the pillows positioning behind his head. All the while, she paid no mind to his lusted gaze.

"There you go-..what?" Sakura questions, halving her eyes as she looked down at him, moving herself back. Her right hand mindlessly trailing down his thigh and accidentally brushing against his swelling erection.

Her eyes widen quickly at the contact, snapping her hand away–her eyes meeting his now averted gaze.

A slow and wide grin separates her lips.

"What's wrong..?" She leans back in, fully kneeling on the bed, hands resting on either side of his hips. The raven haired Uchiha meets her gaze with puzzlement in his eyes.

"Nothing." He replies fast, raising his left brow slightly as she lowers her chest onto is.

"… _Sakura_?" He rasps, in reply she brushes her lips against his dry ones, locking them tentatively. Sasuke slowly closes his eyes, accepting the kiss with a short grin. Snaking his hand to caress the side of her face, thumb behind her ear hooking his palm over her cheek, cradling her.

The kunoichi straddles him, hiking her skirt to her waist, pressing her clothed sex against his now rock hard erection. Cupping his face with her hands, their lips locking, intertwining with need. She breaks away, taking a glimpse of his hot face, lips parted and red, his brows wavered in need–eyes halved and dazed.

She leans up, creating a deeper friction between her legs, Sasuke watches in silence as his wife peels away her shirt, leaving herself clad in her bra. Her breasts spilling from the top, a flush of red over the skin there, all due to the sun kissing her body. She looked so good.

Sakura draped down again, enveloping his lips in hers, darting her tongue over his mouth, sighing happily as he opens for her. She tastes him with experimental intention, enjoying the minty flavor of his tongue. She moans against his mouth as he reaches behind her, grabbing her ass and squeezing softly.

"Sasuke…" she breathes against his open mouth, running her hands over his warm chest, trailing them up to the muscles of his triceps, squeezing him there.

After several moments of this, the pinkette slips her right leg to the side, so she was laying beside him now, her right hand trailing down to the tent in his boxers. She noticed the sharp breaths as she came into contact with him, freeing his cock, he lets out a low hiss. His head falling back into the pillow behind him as she took ahold of his length, feeling him in her palm, she began slowly dragging her hand up and down–watching his brows furrow. Smirking as his head ducks down, nostrils flaring as she began a steady rhythm.

"Is it good, Sasuke?" She questions softly, brushing her lips against the lobe of his right ear, her hot breath causing his mind to go numb again. His right hand hooked under her form, fisting the skirt around her waist. Kneading the fabric as she pumped him.

"Ugh… _Sakura_ …" he groans lowly, his tone was deep and rough, causing pools of heat to gather between her tightening thighs. She kisses the side of his face, ghosting her lips over his temple, watching his face twist in ecstasy. All of this was causing her own body to alert her of it's own needs.

Slowly, the kunoichi halts her movements, causing the shinobi to grunt in the loss pleasure. His eyes shut momentarily as he regained his consciousness. A short growl blew from his lips as his eyes open again when his wife leans up on her knees, wriggling her panties down to her thighs. Sasuke follows behind, sitting up as well. Face red and damp, eyes full of hunger for her.

He watches with thin patience as she unzips her skirt eyes on his as she did so, moving so that she was sitting on her bottom again, raising her legs upward giving him the full view of her damp sex as she removed her clothing, ( _including her bra._ ). Tossing the clothes about the room she silently rests her back against the plush pillows. Exposing herself to him.

Her lover lunges toward her, halted by her hand on his chest. He stares at her with confusion in his face.

"I want you.." she wraps her fingers over the back of his head, entangling them in his onyx locks. His gaze widens as her words slip out, a surprised gasp surpasses his lips as she forces him between her opened legs. A low, feral growl slips passed his lips at her brutal move, he complies without question–moving securely between her thighs, taking in her cleanly shaven sex.

His eyes meet hers before running the length of his tongue over the seam of her folds.

" _Ahhh, yes.."_ she purrs, clutching her grip further, drawing him deeper into his ministrations–darting his tongue in and out of her entrance, groaning as her thighs shut him in. " _Don't_ stop.." He hooks his arm around her thigh, lapping heavily over her clit. Switching between sucking motions and gently massaging with his tongue, enjoying the unique taste of her overflowing juices.

Sakura began grinding herself against his mouth, guiding his head between her thighs, her walls fluttering as he looks up at her red and weak face. A long, arrogant grin graces his mouth as he pleases her sinfully–a rush of butterflies swarm in her chest as she takes his expression into account.

Then the shinobi unhooks his arm, quickly taking his middle finger, inserting the digit hilt deep.

Continually sucking and licking at her folds, all the while sliding his finger in and out of her dampen opening. Her walls twitched around the small limb, giving way to her nearing orgasm. He fastens his pace with his tongue, moaning against her pussy as her juices began staining his chin and jaw. Forcing his index finger to join the one that sent stars into her eyes.

"Sasuke… _Oh God_ …" she grits her teeth as she watched him between her legs, her jade eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open as constant pants and moans came out. Her head falls back as a blinding rush of heat gathered in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was close.

" _Sasuke..hmmnn_.." she found it hard halting him, as did he, he loved tasting her–but as she undid her fingers from his hair and began pressing her palm against his forehead he stops, pulling away slowly; mixes of his saliva and her wetness trailing from her sex to his mouth. A sight that caused her insides to twist. "Take me..please."

She pleads with a soft moan, eyes watching hard as he weakly balances himself on his knees, taking his right hand, sliding his fingers from her core in which she grimaces at; and trailing his hand to his hips dragging the hem of his boxers down to free himself once again.

Sakura hums in approval and nods, beckoning him to fuck her. A slight smirk runs over his lips and he crawls between her thighs, forcing them over his shoulders. He doesn't waste time in running the head of his cock over her soaked folds, lubricating himself before sinking into her plush opening.

They share a sharp grunt as he started moving within her. Sliding in and out, giving her his all before pulling away, enjoying the annoyed look in her face as he did this. Her mouth drops as a silent moan comes out when he thrusts hard and fast into her, repeatedly pounding into her taut pussy.

Growling when she reached around his back and began digging her nails in the skin there, his breathy voice filling the room, leaving the pinkette biting her lips and raking her nails over the length of his back and spine, raising her head to lick at his opened mouth; he nods quickly in acceptance before releasing his own tongue, allowing her to taste him–swallowing her moans as she cried into his mouth.

Tensing her finger pads against his skin as he slammed into her, grunting against her lips as she came undone below him, spasming around the base of his cock, forcing a low and guttural groan to slip into her mouth.

" _Hnnn, Sasuke_ …" she mewls against his mouth, departing from his lips as her head slumps back in ecstasy, leaving him to kiss and lick at her neck as she screamed into the quietness of their home. Toes curling hard and washes of white heat taking over her system.

The shinobi watches as his wife regains small amounts of strength, her eyes meeting his in the raw heat of the moment.

" _Keep_.. _going_.." she furrows a brow, demanding him to continue, he doesn't fight and proudly moves again, she was so wet that he found it difficult to continue without finishing himself. " _Sakura…I'm going to cum…"_ he leans down, nostrils flaring and he kisses her lips, his being began to shake terribly as he came. His nails biting into the skin of her stomach he reached for her.

Sasuke weakly falls atop of her, releasing her legs, which slump down onto the soft mattress.

* * *

"Dad? You're looking a lot better." Sarada enters the home just in time for dinner, surprised to see her father had regained enough strength to join them at the table.

"I made miso soup." Sakura announces as her daughter takes a seat beside her father who silently sipped on the green tea. Sarada smiles at him with soft eyes, surprised at her mother's handiwork. He wasn't even pale now. As she turned to her mother she noticed red scratch marks at the base of his back, which was exposed due to the loose fitting black shirt the was wearing.

A rush of pink and heat arise in her ears and neck, along with her cheeks.

"So, how was your mission?" Her father speaks, his voice was still low and breathless. Sarada smiles and proudly expresses her day's work.

* * *

 **a/n: please review! next chapter may or may not be AU due to the prompt!**


	6. Bad Dream

**A/n: SO SORRY, I've been MIA. I have SO much work going on, currently I'm moving and I've been so darn busy that writing has been put off a bit. I've also been working on 4 drafts that I'd like to finish soon. I hope you all understand and I am so thankful for all of the new followers and reviews! Keep them coming! Please! Also, I do listen to requests, it just takes time to get to them!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Angsty sex. (Not really..?)

 **Summary:** Sasuke has a bad dream, but awaking to his traveling partner consoles him.

 **Warning: Intercourse and language.**

* * *

It was a quiet night, so soundless that it the fire pit's snapping became more of a strange muse. Red and orange dancing from the heated base of wood and soil, intertwining to the top before dissipating with a soft popping sound.

All the while, two tired eyes watched this. Gazing heavily into the fire's thick translucent body. Behind it, Through the glass of the fire lay a certain pink-haired girl, who slept soundly under the limpness willow tree. She turns in her sleep, facing him now.

Sasuke raises his weary head to get a better view of the jade eyed kunoichi. Lips pursing as he watched her slumbering form.

He wanted nothing more than to protect her now. After all he's done. He didn't quite understand how she could still care for him after all this time. It was baffling to him.

Exhaust began trickling down his spine as he rests his head against the bark of the tree, eyes halved as he stared up at the bright night sky, dazzling in stars. The moon taking its rightful place in the sky. A full moon's night. He often silently enjoyed watching them. A silent pleasure of his.

Sasuke's eyes begin to flutter heavily, he fought to keep them open, skewed vision of stars kept coming.

For a moment, he mewled over getting up and taking a walk around the forest, to wake himself up.

No such luck.

...

" _Sas…uke.."_

 _His eyes open with a snap immediately trailing down to the strained voice below. The sight widens his eyes._

 _Two hands crawled at the one attached to her throat, his own clenched around her throat, veins of his hand protruding as he tensed his limb around her. Lifeless jade eyes meet his, begging him to let her go–but he couldn't. He kept squeezing her, uses his chakra to force her windpipes shut. A short gasp comes from her throat._

 _Tears roll down her dirtied cheeks, blood trickling down her bruised and cracked lip. Teeth gritted as her hands begin to spasm against his strength._

 _Sasuke had no control of his movements, all he could do was watch himself slowly murder the woman below him, his arm shaking as he was successfully stealing her soul. Her lips began to purple and her eyes flutter shut as her hands slump around his wrist._

 _It is only then he can speak and move._

 _Instantly he lets go and snaps from his trance._

…

"Sakura.."

A low groan comes from the waking shinobi, his eyes open with a start. His chest tight. Entire body knotted.

"Hm?"

Sasuke strains his eyes as he takes in the morning light and the woman before him who had just returned from her bathing in the stream nearby.

She was clad in a light blue dress she'd taken along with them. Her hair was damp, pulled to the side so her neck was exposed to him.

It was just a dream.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura questions as she takes a spot beside him, her lively eyes meeting his tired ones.

"It's…nothing." Sasuke softens his eyes, groggily standing from his now sore position. His back was aching slightly from laying against the hard bark all night.

"You let me sleep." Sasuke says, trailing over to the bag by the willow tree crouching down and reaching in, he grabbed the container of water, undoing it quickly. Sakura lets out a nervous giggle.

"I know.." Sakura bites her lip, hands in her lap as she watched him. "You just.. seemed so tired. I couldn't wake you.." her eyes soften as the image of his sleeping face popped into her mind. It was a treasuring sight that's for sure.

Sasuke doesn't reply, he only looks at her as he places the container back into it's place. Straightening his posture.

His mind unconsciously slipping back to the horrid dream, she had her eyes on her hands now. He begins approaching her once more, Standing over her form. He sinks down to his right knee, she slowly matches his silent gaze and allows him to move in, this wasn't their first time. So she was quite used to this by now…

He takes his right hand from underneath his poncho, caressing her cheek, feeling how warm she was there. His rough thumb brushing against the apples of her face. Dragging his finger over her skin with a look that was foreign to her.

"Sasuke.." she whispers, a slight flushing of her cheeks reveal her wanting for him to kiss her, her eyes downcast and then avert back to his that spark in them.

He complies with a quick nod, moving in to press his mouth over the side of her lips. Sakura turns to the right quickly to lock their lips.

Sakura smiles against the odd kiss, cupping the shinobi's face with her small hands.

"Lay down." Sasuke says between kisses, his right hand over her chest now, pressing lightly.

"Hmm? _Here?_ What if someone sees us?"

Sakura worries against his mouth, turning to pull away, only to have Sasuke grab her jaw; forcing her back into the kiss. He presses his hot tongue against her lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, withdrawing a moan.

The shinobi lays the pinkette against the decaying earth below them, for a moment he looks at her, the slight sunlight poured directly over her beauty. Causing her soft pink hair to illuminate against her fair skin.

Her iridescent eyes fluttered, lips stretched into a small smile as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him back into her paradise once more.

Kissing her lips again, he doesn't waste time in opening her mouth, running his tongue under the length of her own before sucking the limb into his mouth.

Sakura mewled against this, her heart racing against her ribs as his right hand attached to her breast, squeezing her through her thin dress, she'd washed her undergarments so she wasn't wearing any at the moment, which gave the man above her a pleasant surprise.

He pinches the hardening nipple, listening as she sighed into his mouth.

He pulls away for air and to send his intoxicating kisses over her body like wildfire, pressing his lips against her neck and collar bone, all the while slowly hiking her dress up until her sex was exposed to the morning air.

The coolness caused her to bite her lips, her eyes watching as he lays beside her, this time he kisses her cheek and temple. His dark eyes watching her jade ones as they shut when he he takes his four fingers and begins to massage her damp sex, spreading her arousal over her folds.

Sinking his middle finger into her opening as he delved deeper between her trembling thighs.

Sakura fought back her moans, she didn't want a passerby to see them let alone here her. So she cupped her mouth with her hand as he began sliding his middle finger in and out steadily, dragging the limb over her walls, causing her juices to run over.

" _Aahh_.." she swallows, her voice muffled.

"Kiss me," his low eager voice forced her eyes open again, she removed her hand, turning her head so he could easily assault her lips again. He kissed her harder with each thrust of his hand, her walls began to contract and her thighs began to vibrate, her toes and heels digging into the grassy earth.

"Not so soon.." he says against her swollen lips. Smirking as he pulled out, she grunts and glares at him.

"Sakura, _turn around_." He bids.

She does as he says, getting on her stomach she balanced herself on her knees, as her chest was against the ground, her head padded against her hands, her overgrown pink locks hiding her face from his angle. Jade eyes shut in anticipation for him.

Sasuke sucks in a breath as he moves behind her, moving the skirt of her dress over her ass and draping it over her waist. He takes in the amazing view of her body.

Leaning over he kisses the small of her back, trailing over her spine, his right hand silhouetting her ass, squeezing firmly. She shivers, her insides were on fire. She needed him.

Then he leans up on his knees, quickly freeing himself from his constraint. He was hard and in need of her as well.

"Are you ready?" He runs his hand underneath her, feeling her breasts, his lips tense as she moans in return.

Slowly he sinks himself in, watching her swallow his cock with ease–he takes his thumb, spreading her folds to get a better view of this. Gritting his teeth as she moves her her hips back, forcing his length to bury hilt deep.

"Impatient?" He breathes, a hint of a chuckle in his voice. Quickly, he takes her right arm, squeezing her forearm as he thrusts into her. Sakura opens her mouth in a long cry. The pleasure instantly registering in her mind and body.

" _Hhhnng_." Sakura groans, her head falling forward, burying it against the arm that was pinned on the ground. Her fingers digging into her palm as he moved behind her.

Sasuke watched the girl wither below him, combust in the newfound pleasure he gave her. She'd grown used to him, this, and had even developed cues of her nearing climax, such as muffled cries and incoherent chanting of his name–less than often she'd warn him of her orgasm begging for him to steady his pace so she can enjoy the sudden rush of heat longer; to her constant displeasure, he'd move faster forcing her walls to flutter around his length and squeeze him for what he's worth.

So, it was mere joy when she began repeating his name, slowly at first then all at once, fisting the earth's grass as he dove her upper body into the ground with each thrust, enjoying the perverse view of the kunoichi who began cursing when he leaned over her to bite and lick her right ear, running his warm tongue over the length of her neck; listening closely to her sweet pants that sent trickles of flame throughout his clouded mind.

"Sakura.." his breath fans over the shell of her ear, creating a wave of pink to flash over her halved view, his low grunt caused her stomach to coil further.

"Sasuke-kun… _don't stop_ …" she whimpers, jade eyes squeezing shut as the length of his cock buried within her hilt deep.

He lets go over her right arm which joins the other in clawing against the soil, her moans were shrill now, long forgotten the fear of someone hearing her sounds of want.

"Hng," Sasuke growls, gritting his teeth as she spills around him, thrusting her own hips back and forth with haste as she rode out her high.

Sakura bit her lip as he pulls out, assuming she was now rather tired, the Uchiha begins to dress himself again. Short beads of sweat trickled down his brows and his own heart started to regain normalcy. His single hand working the material halted, as one draped over it.

"Sakura," he mutters, eyes meeting hers briefly before she attacks him with her own lips, forcing him onto the ground with soft thud, straddling the now stunned shinobi who lay wide eyes against the lips of the kunoichi.

"Fuck." He curses as she swiftly reaches down between their bodies, pulling away from his lips and taking ahold of his still hardened cock, hurriedly aligning himself against her wet core.

She lets out a short gasp as she slides down, eyes rolling back as he filled her completely, an excited smirk rises at her lips as she meets his hazy gaze, resting her hands at the base of his stomach, she began moving up and down–steadily feeling him move within her. Soon, she began panting as she moved her hips back and forth, slumping forward she began moving up and down once more.

Pink strands of silky locks tickled the face of the Uchiha as she was inches from him. Moving lower to kiss his now wet lips.

"Sakura," he warns with a squeeze to her exposed thigh. "I'm close."

She kisses his lips as he groans against her mouth, sliding his tongue over hers to assault her opened mouth, growling and cursing into her as his nails dug into the soft skin of her ass–his own spine tingling as he hits his climax.

* * *

It was quiet, the sun had bid its farewell. Departing until morning. Leaving only the fire to illuminate the soundless couple who sat at a new site in the forest–sitting softly against the oak tree behind them.

"Sakura," Sasuke speaks eyes still rested upon the dancing flames. Jade eyes snap open from their haze in alert.

"Hm.." she hums, catching the sight of his jaw clenching–debating on if he should speak or stay quiet.

"…it's nothing. Go ahead and rest, I'll keep watch." He decides, finally meeting her eyes, a soft rise of flush on her face disappears.

"What's with that look now?" His brows fall. She shakes her head, averting her eyes into the fire. "Nothing,".

Soon after, she does just as he suggested, resting along the makeshift bedding she was sound asleep before Sasuke even knew it.

Assuming she was dozed off into a lush dreamland, he downcasts his eyes on the woman beside him. Her pink locks messily spill over her soft expression.

For a moment, he wanted to wake her. Tell her everything that's been rattling in his mind the passed months.

But as usual, he doesn't. He just watches the flames intertwine again. Maybe one day he'll tell her. Possibly then he'd have the words, too.

* * *

A/n: Did y'all see the new clip for Boruto? SASUKE IS BACK HOME! I'm so so hyped! I hope to see more scenes between the two! Y'all know they'll have some fun "time" together hehe. **_Anyway, would you guys like to see a maid AU or clone fic next? pls let me know!_**


	7. Surprise

**A/n: Wow, another update! This one has been in my drafts for almost a week. I've been reluntent to post it, dunno why. But, I am working on the clone & maid fics. Those should be coming soon. So until then, please enjoy. Elso, wow, 50 follows! That's super exciting and amazing. Thank you all for following and reviewing. They keep me going strong! Thank you a million times over! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Sex toy **_(I enjoyed writing this one, actually.)_**

 **Summary:** Sasuke stumbles upon a _gift_ from Ino to Sakura. Figuring it'd be fun to _toy_ with the kunoichi, he takes it upon himself to get his girlfriend out of her comfort zone.

 **Warning: Sex toy, intercourse.**

* * *

 _"What is this?"_

Sasuke approaches the studying girl in the living room, wrapped up in her text book on the couch, the literature opened in her lap. Her restless jade eyes raise up from the printed words, her lips a soft line. She meets his gaze with a raised brow upon noticing his perplexed stare.

"Hm?" Sakura shifts her head to the side, her hair falling forward–eyes widening as Sasuke pulls a short rectangular box from behind his back.

A strange electric sting assaults her chest upon seeing the object in his grip. _That stupid Ino! She should have thrown it away when she had the chance…_

From the short distance she could see the obscene photos printed over the cardboard of the box and her face falls red. Crimson hiding her ivory skin and her lips stretch in a accusing frown.

"That?" Sakura questions, her posture straightening as she averted her eyes from his. Forcing them on a random sentence in her lap.

"Ino thought it'd be funny to give to me. It's a joke really, it's not even open."

Sakura blows it off, hoping he'd accept it and move along, maybe even do her a favor and throw the thing away.

But, _it wasn't all that simple._

"So, you don't want to use it. Do you?"

He shuffles to her sitting form, standing before her with the box in hand. Reading the instructions on the side, Sakura huffs and reaches forward, snatching the item from his grasp. "No, I'm not in the mood. Sasuke." She says with a mean streak, he raises a brow.

"I'm being serious, Sakura."

His tone low and husky, a familiar tone of voice he used on her. Crimson found its way to her face again. "Get up," he beckons. Taking a step back. This caused her to glare upward and narrow her green eyes. "What? No, I'm studying." She says, leaning back into the cushioning of the couch to criss-cross her legs.

The Uchiha sighs with disappointment, grabbing the unmonitored box once more and ignoring the annoyed grunt that slipped from the girl beside it.

"I think you should take a break."

A lone hand slips over the spine of the textbook and before Sakura could pull away it was gone and in the hold of her boyfriend–who was really, _really_ getting on her nerves now. He slides his feet over the glossed flooring, moving backwards so she had no choice but to unravel her legs and lunge after him.

"Sasuke!" She blurts, her mouth fell to a hard frown as she stood. "Give it back." He wore that arrogant smirk, on any other given day or moment–she would have swooned at the sight. Instead, she wanted to scream.

"Ah, I'll give it back." He hides the shut book behind his back, forcing her to thrust herself forward in order to retrieve it. Colliding their bodies, a low chuckle comes from her lover who had his dark eyes casted down on the pinkette.

"I'm getting real _pissed_ ," she warns, jade eyes spitting fire. This did nothing to his stone-cold demeanor, instead he waves the treacherous box before her face.

"Take a break." He demands again, his tone loud and stern. Swaying to the side as she attempted to reach around him. She sighs, the defeat in her breath.

" _Fine_." She pouts, watching him toss the book behind her with a grin. "Just a quickie then, okay?" She tips her head back, silently asking for a kiss. Her brow twitches when he presses two fingers against her lips.

"What now?" She says behind his digits. "I wanna try something." He refers to the forbidden toy again. Sakura's face falls and she pulls away and crosses her arms.

"Really?"

Sakura bites her lip and then sighs.

"Fine."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…this is so _weird_."

Sakura sat at the edge of their bed, as her lover sat beside her kissing the side of her mouth, fanning his breath over her warm ear.

"Lay down."

She complies without question and slowly lies down onto her back, squeezing her thighs as she anticipated his touch. Her eyes follow as he unsnaps the buttons of her shorts, standing to tug them down along with her white cotton panties.

"You'll enjoy this," he murmurs. "Trust me."

Her shorts fall with a thud around her ankles, Sakura bites her lip again as she shut her eyes–muffling a sigh as he ran his fingers between the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, causing them to shake. Gripping a knee in his palm, he yanks it to the side. Forcing her to open for him.

A short cry erupts as he slides the short vibrator into her surprisingly wet core.

"It seems you already are.." he teases, noting her pitiful mean glare. He takes the small remote that controlled the toy, he read the different levels of pressure. A sly grin spreads his lips as he presses the 'medium setting'.

" _Aaahh_ …" Sakura clutches the blanket beneath her, eyes tightening as a rush of pleasure streamed throughout her sex, eyes snapping open as he ran his thumb over her clit.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sakura had decided it was fitting to wear a skirt for the remainder of her day, after all. It was exciting to try something different, dabble along the dark side of things. A breath of fresh air in their sex life she supposed. _Always a good thing._

Besides, he promised he wouldn't do anything in public. Only in the privacy of their home.

 _Right?_

"Okay, we need tomatoes and…carrots. You go get the vegetables and fruits on the list, I'll get the meat. Okay?" Sakura stood in the lone aisle of miscellaneous snacks and drinks. Sasuke stood before her with his hands in the pockets of his coat. Taking her instructions closely.

"Alright," he murmurs as he turns to walk away, his gaze falls back to the his lover as her back was now turned to him. Her skirt swaying side to side as she briskly walked down the aisle.

Unapologetically, the raven haired man smirked and felt for the remote in his pocket. The one he'd promised not to take along public endeavors.

Slowly, the Uchiha turns again and makes his way to the fresh produce aisle, reaching for a plastic bag to collect the desired foods–a blur of pink passes his peripheral. He gazes onward quickly and sees Sakura, chatting with whom he presumed to be a worker of the grocery.

The man began showcasing different meats as the pinkette innocently smiled and went over her options carefully.

The shinobi grins darkly as he rests his right hand in his pocket, the one that burrowed the small remote. Clutching the gadget he runs his thumb over the three buttons, mentally tallying the pressure modes.

Sasuke watches through his lashes as his girlfriend picked up a potential choice, widening his gaze slightly as her hand began to shake the moment he pressed the 'slow' pace.

Sakura drops the packaged meat and grips the railing of the display, clenching her jaw and fluttering her eyes for a moment.

" _Miss?_ You okay?" The young man beside her asks. "This…steak is on sale..if you're interested." He watches the pinkette with a close eye and she tries her best to regain normalcy, unwrapping her fingers from the railing she snaps her head to the side.

"Y-yeah, sorry. Thank you."

She turns on her heel and struts away, her walk slightly askew as she could feel her walls flutter evenly–her mind racing as she passed a couple who gave her a perplexed look when she let out a soft moan, quickly pretending to cough in her hand when the man turned to look at her with a raised brow.

" _That idiot_ ," she grits as she clenches her fists and struts down the produce aisle, her lover in target. He slips four carrots into the plastic bag, cooly greeting his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Don't smile at me, stop _that_ …" with the hand in his pocket now, he raises the pressure. Watching with a solemn grin as her eyes shut with tension, her lips pursed shut in attempt to calm down.

"Did you get what we needed?" He teases, tossing the bag in the nearby basket he grabbed that was placed by the produce display. A shadow of a smirk on his lips–it was quite evident she couldn't speak, much less go about their grocery list.

"You're cruel." She whispers, halving her eyes as the pleasure began to catch up to her. " _You said you wouldn't use it in public…"_

"I did?" Sasuke raises a brow. "I can't remember ever agreeing to that."

With that, he so kindly finishes the grocery trip, with his quiet lover in tow. Once they were on route to their home, she speaks once more.

"Sasuke…please," Sakura whines, he enjoyed when she did that. He enjoyed all of this, very much.

"What?" He doesn't turn to her, but she can hear the smile on his face. His onyx hair swaying in the evening breeze as they passed the rather void neighborhood.

She grunts in reply to his playful tone, crossing her arms and grimacing in pleasure, a part of her wanted to finish. Her body begged and demanded the rightful orgasm.

But that didn't excuse him for teasing her this horribly.

* * *

Once inside their home, the bag of groceries were long forgotten in the living room. Sasuke had trailed his lover into their bedroom.

"You're a pervert, you know.."

Sakura insults between her teeth when he slides the short bullet shaped toy from her core, her arousal wore on her thighs, in which he smirks, a sense of both relief and disapproval came over her.

He doesn't reply, though he wasn't too fond of being insulted. He instead lays her on her stomach, her feet tensed against the carpet of her room as she heard him undo his pants.

"Your insults do nothing," Sakura raises a brow at his late reply. "I'm still going to _fuck you_." The pinkette gasps when he thrusts forward, burying his cock hilt deep.

Sakura holds her herself on the bed, crying out as her lover thrusts fast and hard–the length of his cock gliding over her walls skillfully, making heat gather in the pit of her stomach again.

"Mm," she hums aloud as he slams from behind, his own grunts and growls aiding in her pleasure, his voice was so mesmerizing. So calm, with just a hint of distress during sex.

" _Harder, please_." She begs, her strong voice reducing to a soft cry, her eyes watering when he grabs her hips with both hands, digging his nails into her skin as he fucks her.

Her head slumps forward when he hits a certain spot—her walls tighten and squeeze around his length making his own eyes roll.

" _Oh, Sasuke…_ " she moans, her eyes shut tight as she focused on her orgasm that neared quickly.

With a thrust or two more, she hits her high and screams into the duvet below. Her thighs shake and her walls crash over him. He lets out a deep groan, pulling out only to flip her onto her back.

" _Sasuke_..!" Sakura cries out when he enters again, this time he held either leg open wide for him to easily slide in and out, his eyes averted to where they connected.

"No, I'm too sensi- _Aaah_ …" she begins to pant, her head sinking into the mattress as he thrusts into her. A long smile wore on his lips briefly, it gave her a pang of heated pleasure–her mind went numb as he began sliding out until the head was only barely within, before slamming into her hard.

" _You're going to make me-_ Ohhh…" she sighs as he lets one leg fall, snaking under her tank top to feel for her breast, squeezing hard there; watching her face distort in heavy pleasure.

"Open," he leans in, his free hand slid from her ribs and now hoisted on the mattress, he was inches from her face–his dark eyes half-lidded, tiny beads of sweat rolled down his temple.

Sakura opens her mouth obediently, allowing his tongue to cease hers, she could taste the minty tea on his mouth and she moaned against him when his thrusts became erratic.

Raising her arms she caressed his face as he pulls away, her warm skin coaxing his damp face as he gritted his teeth.

She was so wet, warm and her walls kept fluttering around him. Pumping him in greedy need of his release.

"I'm close," he growls, eyes meeting the jade ones that shut when another moan stretches her lips.

He sighs heavily when he finishes, quickly grabbing her leg that wasn't in his grasp and thrusting what little he had left.

...

"Speak to me," Sasuke brushes a long strand of pink hair from the pinkette's face as she turns away to focus on chopping the carrots before her. A pout on her lips.

"No," she mumbles, furrowing a brow when he chuckles, moving behind her now.

"You shouldn't get to close, I'm chopping vegetables." She warns, another chuckle sounds from behind her.

"First you insult me..and now I'm being threatened?"

"Serves you right." She places the knife down and waits for her lover to respond silently, placing the produce into a large bowl.

Sakura couldn't help the giggles from erupting when he attacks her neck with kisses.


	8. Where it all began

**A/N: Yay! I'm back & ready to continue this series! I was ****_heavily_** **inspired by cute Sasusaku doujinshis (fan made comics) & this came out! It's pretty much fluff, not ****_as_** **dirty as my other chapters, but that's okay! I am working on some other chapters (as I told y'all I legit lost a crap load of drafts & I'm still upset about it). I hope you all enjoy. Again, if you want to see something in my stories don't hesitate to ask! Thank you all for the kind words also! I am overwhelmed with joy!**

* * *

 **Prompt:** Spooning

 **Summary:** When coming across a vacant inn with only one room during their travels, Sasuke and Sakura are left to share one bed. _Where it all began..._

 **Warning: Oral sex, Intercorse.**

* * *

It'd been some time since the two came across an inn with vacancy. It seemed their luck was always against them when it came to these sudden findings.

Sakura didn't mind sleeping against the grass or hard, sandy rocks. Or even the warmth beside a fire pit. But nothing would compare to a soft mattress and a blanket that wasn't tattered due to the wilderness of their travels. Not to mention a nice hot bath.

Sasuke had humbly agreed as well, the small motel had a decent "restaurant" included, which gave him a bit of a break from hunting game.

So, the two felt a very mutual joy when seeing the short building that wielded their vacant sign proudly, the place seemed to have seen better days—neither could complain though.

Sasuke led Sakura through the open doorway, both met with a dark haired elderly woman who lit up at at the sight of him.

"I only have one room left, with one bed and I don't believe we have anymore spare sleeping bags…"

The elderly woman expressed over the counter with a crease of her brows. Thumbing through her booking when he mentioned a room with two beds instead of one. Behind her was the "eating area" where a small family of three ate their meal.

Sakura pursed her lips as she stood behind Sasuke who narrowed his eyes in reply. "There's no need to worry, we'll take it." He says without hesitation, giving her a small pouch of money in return, two short and haggard hands accepted the payment with glee, followed by a toothless grin.

"Thank you, I'll see you to your room."

* * *

To say Sakura was shocked would be an understatement. Of course he wouldn't decline a room simply because there was only one bed. That'd be idiotic of him. Since their travel had began the two had slept huddled together for warmth, many times.

But this, this would be different…in a sense. He'd have a choice, in some way. Whether he'd choose the bed, or the floorboards, wrapped in his blanket.

For some reason she couldn't get that battle of choice out of her mind. It didn't matter if they shared a bed. Why was she worrying so much?

"Sakura?"

A low murmur wakes her from her dazed state as the old woman left them to their room before tossing the key on the nightstand, a single lamp sat upon the bland table, it was a quite dank bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I was daydreaming…"

She forces a small laugh, raising her brows as she brushes off his strange look, he sighs in reply and turns to remove his cloak with his hand, allowing the material to slide over his shoulders, he catches the fabric and tosses it over the beige duvet of the bed.

"I can tell when you're worried. What is it?"

He expresses with a lack luster glance, his hair stuck to his face in odd places, his cheeks were adorn with dirt and his eyes were overrun with exhaust and curiosity.

"It's nothing," The pinkette removes her own cloak and drapes it over the small dresser underneath the rectangular windowsill that gave the room a glimmering sparkle of warm light through the holed curtains.

She couldn't tell him about her stupid worrying over the bed sharing. Even she knew it was weird to pine on. Yet she still did it.

Just the idea of sharing a bed with him forced a somewhat foreign pang of electricity to overrun her tired limbs. Her heart began to drum against her ribs—her throat ran dry and her fingers tingled as she sat on the edge of the bed.

How stupid, she thought. Traveling with a man for months and she's still nervous around him.

"Do you mind sharing the bed?" Sasuke mutters from behind her, he'd removed his sword and weaponry, placing them beside the bed, against the nightstand. "I'm assuming that's why you're so quiet."

Sakura turns to look at the Uchiha with a slight scowl on her equally dirty face. Jade eyes halved in a mix of embarrassment.

" _No_ ," she says quickly, craning her head to glare at him further. "And that's not what I was thinking about."

He doesn't reply, instead he smirks and shuffles to the door. "I'm going to the bathhouse nearby, stay here until I get back." Sasuke starts, glancing at her as he opens the door. "Then I suggest you bathe as well."

" _What_? So you're calling me dirty now?"

Sakura furrows a brow and stands, her overgrown pink locks moved along with her.

"I'll be back."

* * *

She got her answer. They'd be sharing the single bed. Her mind kept playing scenarios on repeat as she sat in the hot bath. Two other women sat opposite of her, they whispered to one another—giving the kunoichi awkward glances.

Sakura turned her back to them, resting her forearms along the wet stone that surrounded the large bath. It was pure heaven, the welcoming warmth of water soothed her month long aches. Cradling her body just right. Her mind began to wander again and this time on something truly worth pining on.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what lay between her and the shinobi. One thing she was certain of was her love for him. Which had been apparent since the beginning.

What she wasn't certain of were his feelings—they'd kissed a handful of times.

The first being right after Sasuke saved her from a near kidnapping, ever since then he'd kiss her randomly it seemed.

Once when she fought off a passerby who had the nerve to attempt a mugging.

And the last being minutes before they fell asleep, huddling together under the stars. Each kiss he gave her left the pinkette with drowning want for more.

Her eyes flutter, the pending exhaust haunted her system. Along with the annoying hunger pangs. She'd hoped that Sasuke got dinner.

* * *

When the pinkette returned she was elated to see that he'd in fact gotten dinner, consisting of steamed rice and vegetables; along with a beef soup.

"Ah, it's so nice to have soup like this again…" she muses with a brief smile. Sitting at the makeshift dining area in what was assumed to be a porch outside of their room. The view was quite breathtaking despite the ruggedness of their venue—the sky was a soft purple with hues of blue and pink.

"Isn't it beautiful…" Sakura sets down her set of faux porcelain chopsticks, twisting in her seat to look over the mountain and greenery. Gazing at the sunset, her green eyes dazzled like damp pearls—Sasuke noticed this, keeping his silent gaze on her whether than watching the sun fade. He found her beauty to be quite exhilarating.

The way her still damp hair blew in the wind against the back of her tank-top and how her once ivory skin resembled more of a soft cream from the days spent in the sun and her eyes, those stood out more than anything.

She turned in time for him to avert his gaze over the now cool rice bowl, which was chipped heavily at his second glance, he purses his lips at this and begins the generous meal.

"How long are we staying here? There's a nice market somewhere along this road I believe. Maybe we could stop by and see it."

Sakura suggests as she spooned up the soup into her mouth, her eyes crease at the heat of the broth and Sasuke couldn't keep the grin from festering over his lips.

"We'll see…I think we should leave first thing in the morning."

The pinkette nods feebly and continues the meal, talking of things she learned during her medic training and her wants and wishes for the future.

The Uchiha could barely keep up with her speech and how her eyes lit up while she went on. He could only imagine the success she'd left in Konoha and what was awaiting her when they'd return.

Once dinner was done, Sakura gathered the dishes and returned them to the cook, giving him gracious compliments on his culinary arts before retreating to her room.

It was nighttime now and the once glimmering window now poured deep indigo into the room. It was rather terrific how beautiful the room looked with the moonlight casting inside.

Sasuke had waited for her return, to keep himself busy he read some scrolls; old letters that he kept in his traveling bag.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you awake…" Sakura sheepishly whispers, noticing the same exhaust in his eyes as he met her gaze. He was in the process of stowing away his scrolls when she returned.

"I was waiting for you."

This made the pinkette redden and her heart pound once more, it seemed to pang heavily with each step she took near the bed. Not quite embarrassment this time, more so something else that she couldn't register.

Sakura moved the duvet and slid into the welcoming bed, her eyes stuck on the ceiling fan as he joined her—sudden warmth gathered beside her at his presence.

The pinkette shifted to her side glancing at the windowsill quickly before shutting her eyes in attempt to sleep. She knew how badly her body needed it. Yearned for it.

Yet, she was wide awake. Her tussled pink head burrowed into the slight discomforting pillow. A part of her wanted something to happen. The other part was too afraid to ponder on what could.

It was silent for some time and the kunoichi had just barely willed up a minuscule urge for sleep when a hand slid over the curve of her hip, forcing her eyes to snap open.

"Sasuke-kun…" she half whispered, rather a hiss—her toes curling as he moved closer, his hand running over her naval now. "Quiet," he wills, a soft gasp slips passed her lips at the sudden feeling over his lips over the shell of her ear.

"What are you doing.." she questions, ignoring the plea. She must be dreaming. This wasn't real. There was a pause in his reply.

"Do _you_ want me, Sakura?" His question hit her square in the chest, forcing a dry lump to swim to the base of her throat. Her soft green eyes narrow suppressing a sigh of want as he crept his hand over her exposed stomach.

" _So very much_ …" she whispered now, her mouth opening in a silent moan as he presses his erection against the curve of her ass, his warmth found her skin through the sheerness of her shorts.

"I need you to stay quiet, the walls are thin and sadly we're not the only ones staying here.." Sasuke snakes his hand to her breast, squeezing gently and emitting a soft coo; her back arching against his bare chest.

"Do you understand?"

" _Yes_ …!" She whimpers as he pinches her nipple, forcing the sensitive flesh into submission of his skilled fingers. His lips pressed against the nape of her exposed neck, his brows furrowing as her small pants grew.

The pinkette forced her thighs shut in attempt to ease the aching want there. Her mind swirled as he moved his hand from her breasts to her hip, swiftly moving to grab her ass.

"Mmh," she shut her eyes, her entire body felt as if it were engulfed in a fiery flame. So close to explosion as he nudged her thighs apart, sliding his hand down her thin black shorts and finally cupping her rather soaked sex.

Sasuke groans lowly, "You're wet.." he kisses her jaw, running his middle finger over her clit. Spreading her arousal over her sensitive skin there, he reveled in her grunts and suppressed moans.

Sakura held in a sharp cry as he silently massages the seam of her pussy, all the while running the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear. Her pink hair practically suffocated his senses as he moved in so close that she felt she may melt into his skin.

Her body had never once felt this amazing, it was so new and right.

"Please…" she gasps, clutching his hand with her own, mirroring his technique, grinding his fingers over her sex, her brows furrowed furiously—her lips stretching in yet another silent cry.

The Uchiha abides and removes his hand, swiftly thrusting down his pants, enough to expose his rock hard cock, pressing the member against her now bare bottom. Her eyes roll at the sudden heat and her lips tighten as he rests his hand over her hip, they were shaken with anticipation as she scoots upward in aid of the position.

"Ah!" She squeaks, slapping her right hand over her mouth as he aligns himself and shortly thrusts upward, surpassing her tight warmth—engulfing himself within her walls which immediately began clutching around him. He found himself holding back his own sounds of pleasure.

"Oh God…S- _Sasuke_ …" she mumbled against her palm, her eyes rolling back as his thrusts quicken, his length hitting spots within her that sent stars across her vision.

"Lift your leg," He breathes against her ear, she begins moving her right thigh as he hooks his hand underneath her knee, holding up her leg as his thrusts deepen once more. Sakura removes her hand twists her torso to face the Uchiha who met her lips quickly, running his tongue over her plump lips; greeting her own tongue with his.

"Hmm Sasuke…" she let out soft grunts and pants against his mouth. His masculine scent intoxicated her senses, sending her mind into a frenzy as a particular thrust forced a high-pitched cry to slip out.

"I'm sorry- _Oh God_ …" she grits her teeth and fumbles at the sheets with her left hand, her right arm now hooked behind his neck, pressing his lips against hers forcefully.

"I'm close…" he grunts against her mouth, his brows knitting together, beads of sweat rolling down his temple and chin; the kunoichi lets out a muffled cry making sure her mouth was attached to his in promise to keep quiet. He pulled away, burrowing his head onto her petite shoulder as he rode out his own high, pumping his seed into her; he bit at her shoulder, piercing his nails into the skin of her thigh.

Sasuke drops her leg and falls onto his back, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his eyes shut in bliss, a slight sheen of red casted over his sculpted face, his bangs were disheveled, onyx strands stuck to his cheeks and forehead, mouth heaving for air.

A disturbance beside him forced his eyes open and a small hand roused him once more.

" _Kiss me._."

She whispered in the dark, her pink silky hair lay over his chest as she leant down to kiss his lips once more, he sits up in reply and wraps his arm around her back; moving her to straddle him.

* * *

The morning came around rather quickly, the holes in the curtains of the window gave way for the sunlight to awake the pinkette in bed.

Sakura awakes first, her head felt dazed and her body ached not from travel but from the night before—the memories flooded her like waves and her eyes open in a strange panic, patting the the spot beside her, reaching for any remanence of him.

"Ahh…" a foreign rush of pleasure seared her flesh, as she peered down to find her new lover had moved between her legs, pressing his lips and tongue over the seam of her sex.

"W-wait…!" She fumbled with waken grogginess, her head falling back, arching her spine and pressing her core against his opened mouth in which he slid his tongue over her clit—sucking at her folds and lapping at the wetness that accompanied her short frantic pants.

"Ohh God…I'm…Sasuke…!"

Sakura reached for his dark locks, raking her fingers through his tangled hair, taking fistfuls and pulling him against her being, her toes curled and her spine ignited with fiery heat, jetting toward the nape of her neck as he took his single arm, splaying it over her torso, squeezing and kneading her breasts.

Her orgasm shattered her being, white flashes went off behind her eyelids and her thighs shivered like ice to the skin.

The shinobi moved from between the legs of the pinkette and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Their eyes locked once he hovered over her.

"Good morning.." she grins widely, a smile that cracked his own smirk.

"Are you ready to go," he kisses her lips between speech. "I don't think we'll have time to visit the market."

"That's okay…" she reached to touch his skin, the tips of her fingers stung his fevered skin. Her jade eyes halving as she spoke. "Lets go, Sasuke.."

 **...**

"Sakura…? Are you alright?"

Sasuke awoke to the sound of gagging and coughing, they'd decided to camp out atop of a grassy hill beside a lake, but in the dark, the moon glittered over the water like crystals, the shadow of his new lover came into view along with the stirring of water, splashing in the air.

The shinobi gathers himself and meets her beside the bank of water, kneeling down.

"I'm okay…just sick. Go ahead, I'll be fine."

She waves off, splashing water over her face, the droplets adorn her glowing face, forcing an ethereal gleam.

"Come," he beckons. "If you get sick again, wake me." He wraps the opening of his cloak around her cold form, pressing her against his warmth.

"Thank you…"

Weeks had passed by and Sakura began to wonder if her random sickness and fatigue was due to her diet—which wasn't horrible by any means, but differed since she began traveling, it was possible that she'd caught a flu of some sort; which seemed unlikely. Chances are Sasuke would've met the same fate as her.

She pondered on this as they took a short break and decided to visit a small village with a rather large market, equipped with rather high functioning stores as well.

The pinkette passed a lovely stand that exclusively sold infant clothing, a white and red blanket caught her attention and she stopped to look, grasping the fabric between her fingers. Admiring the soft warmth it gave.

She placed it down, against the other odd colored blankets and clothing, toys and books. All of each she touched with pristine care.

"Is it your first?"

A soft voice snapped the pinkette from her trance, jade eyes met pale blue ones as an old woman swiftly moved beside her, patting her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh no, I'm not- I'm just looking!"

Once the words left her mouth she felt as if she were bearing a lie onto the elder woman and as if she read minds, the pale blue eyed woman chuckled, her large bosom moving with her as she marched to her register.

"I have a gift, I always know when someone is expecting a child," she smirks, giving Sakura an eerie feeling. "But, if you don't believe…then here, it's on the house." The woman reached underneath the wooden counter, a sharp grin on her face.

Sakura stared at the box, a quite expensive pregnancy test, thrusted into her hand. She shook her head and tried handing it back. "No, really."

"It won't hurt to try, my dear."

With that, Sakura took the " _gift_ " and went on her way. Face burning crimson as she met Sasuke at the edge of the village. He had a look of curiosity when she met his side.

"What's wrong?" He lowered a brow and clenched his jaw when she awkwardly brushed him off with a half-hearted smile.

"It's nothing, I'm ready…"

The day went on and Sakura began to piece the puzzles. She was late. By at least seven days. Though, that became a usual thing since she began traveling. _Still_.

In the quiet of the night, the kunoichi snuck away from the small campout, leaving her sleeping lover against the tree by the fire pit. It was her turn to keep watch, but she had to get it over with.

Sasuke had no clue why Sakura was being so distant. Was it something he did? Did he say something wrong? Or was it she felt shame for laying with him before marriage? He wasn't sure, but watching her ignore him all morning really began to anger more than sadden him.

The two were dragging through a field of daisies, Sakura was ahead of him, her pink hair blew in the wind behind her, along with her own cloak as she quietly walked along.

Growing tired of this already, Sasuke halted his movement.

"Sakura," his call stoped her and she turned to look at him, the sun bouncing off her form.

"Are you alright?" He met her distance and could see that she'd been crying. Every thought he had before came back and he felt a tremor go through him.

"I have to tell you something…" she sniffled, averting her eyes passed him for a moment, his own expression didn't help the situation in the slightest. Prolonging the pangs of fear.

"I'm…I'm.. _pregnant_."

A brief wind blew by along with silence as the shinobi's brows which had been tensed with worry now grew in shock.

Her eyes sparked with tears as she held her hands to her mouth, gasping at the sudden suffocating hug he gave her.

"I'm glad.."

Sakura would never know if he had tears in his eyes when he said those words, but the way he spoke was in a tone unlike him. A tone of genuine happiness and joy.

"I'm glad, _too_."


	9. Pink Apron

**A/n: Hey guys! Boy, have I missed this...First let me apologize, I've been working a lot lately and I've just moved around so it has taken sometime to get internet. Also, I've been debating on what to post next. Since father's day is tomorrow, this one took the cake! I hope you enjoy, it is...pretty smutty. So enjoy, also finally a fic with _clones._ I am hoping to get back into the swing of writing and posting sooner updates. I hate making you all wait on me! But wow! almost 100 follows! Thank you all so, so very much. I love each and everyone of you. **

**Prompt:** Kink

 **Summary:** Sasuke arrives home one night, a little too late to enjoy the "sleep" he doesn't often get. But Sakura has a trick up her sleeve to help resolve the "exhaustion" _(Hehehe)_

 **Warning: Threesome, Oral sex, intercourse.**

* * *

The drawling pour of raindrops clanking against the roof mimicked the sounds of footsteps, a pair that the very anxious pinkette anticipated. Gripping the duvet between her freshly painted nails, she drew them over her chin as she dazed over the ceiling. Subconsciously matching the pangs of water with each beat of her pounding heart.

He didn't come home often, though he did mention that tonight would be one of the rare occasions that he did. So she hoped.

Sakura watched the shadows of their room, her sight playing tricks on her. Jade eyes halving in the impending exhaust that trickled upward from the tips of her toes to the base of her petite shoulders.

As her mind and body accepted the rejection of seeing her lover—she slipped into a brief sleep, turning her back to the door. Her eyelids strained against the harsh fluorescent indigo that reached her through the thin curtains. Mind slowly going blank when the turn of the doorknob fails to awaken her. Instead a pair of shared anticipating eyes met her sleeping form with evident disappointment.

Sasuke had returned from an unexpected meeting. Tired surprisingly by the day's work. Or lack there of. A rare occurrence.

He closes the door softly behind him with a hushed click that melted with the patter of slowing rain.

Reaching the bed slowly he couldn't help the rude pangs of annoyance—he'd wanted her badly, all day, evening till now. It was a hunger that he kept in the back of his mind until there was a time to unleash it.

Placing his sword and belongings beside the night stand and removing his cloak he joins his wife in bed. Sucking in air as a rush of blood gathered to his groin.

He'd have to sleep it off, he willed himself. Knowing the work his wife does during the day, she deserves a night's rest.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke had gotten up early, as he always did. There was an empty space beside him, Sakura had awoken before him this time. It must've been a new earlier shift. Or an emergency.

After checking the supposedly empty home, Sasuke went on about his morning routine. Trying his best to ignore the sexual frustration that gnawed at him. Being around Sakura after some time made his body disobey him in ways he wished he could control.

Once his shower was over, he wrapped a fresh white towel around us waist after patting his skin until it was only damp.

The shinobi reached for the doorknob, mentally going over his duties for the day when he was cut off from thought, completely.

There stood his wife, hands behind her back in shy expression. His eyes trailed down and momentarily widened.

"What is this?" He murmured, taking in her clad form, dressed only in a thin pink apron. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean? You don't like it..?"

From the awkward glance and slow response and the audacity to smirk at her.

The question had been answered. Her hands landed on her hips and her cheeks ripened like tomatoes.

"You _jerk_ ," Sakura blurted, jade eyes fuming. "All you had to say was that you didn't like it, You don't need to make fun of me!" Her hand went up to jeopardize, accusingly stabbing his chest with her index finger.

"I didn't say that,"

Sakura barely had a moment to process his objection before she was pinned against the wall of their hallway, her husband's lips attacking her own in newfound need.

His hand trailed underneath the thin fabric, running the pads of his fingers over the smooth skin of her thigh, prickling the surface at his touch.

"Mmh," Sakura mused against his mouth when he glided his hand to her right breast, squeezing and kneading the mound into his hand; Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shivering momentarily at the mixture of damp skin against heated.

She licked his lips in a plea for entry, once granted their tongues met, Sasuke's dominating hers quickly, keeping her in place with his waist against her own.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out softly, fingers tangling in damp locks. Her eyes flutter as jolts of ecstasy rush through her veins in reaction to the bites he began trailing throughout the length of her neck. Her lips tighten at a particular hard bite that left her legs trembling.

"Turn around," the warmth of his tongue at the nape of her neck, accompanied with the deepness of his voice sent a shiver up her spine—she nods obediently, pressing her palms over the smooth wall of their home. Heart thumping so fast she was afraid it'd leap out—despite the numerous encounters they've had, each felt as spine tingling as the last.

Sakura bit back a moan, scratching the fresh paint from the wall as he entered her, jade eyes rolling back at the quick pace he chose. Giving her little to no time to adjust.

" _Ah, Sasuke..._ " she gasped, huffing for the warm air around her, her posture loosening with each thrust of his cock; the sting of his bite returned to her neck, an attempt to keep his own pants and growls at bay. The pent up pressure from the night's frustration caused an early release that left a hint of pink to gather over the stoic Uchiha.

"It's alright, Sasuke.." Sakura turned in his grasp, just in time to catch the slight embarrassment in his eyes. "Sarada won't be home for some time..." She wrapped her arms around his waist, a gleam of sweat adorned her peachy skin. "I have to go soon," Sasuke held back a sound grunt when his wife trailed a hand between them, curling her fingers over his hardening member.

"I think Naruto can wait," Sakura let out a breathy giggle when he rested his forehead on her shoulder, balancing his right hand above her head. " _Sakura..."_ he whispered, his mind slipping. Succumbing to the hands of his wife.

"Come, Sasuke-kun," The pinkette commanded softly, slowing the pumping of her hand, Sasuke rose his head to meet hers. It was futile, he was going to be late. He couldn't resist the look on her face.

Sakura led him to the couch of their living room, quickly straddling him, running her palms over the steel muscles of his chest, feeling the vibration of his slamming heart against her skin sent spirals of want throughout her body.

Sasuke ran his tongue over the length of the pinkette's tasting her sweetness there. Smirking at the small moan she let out when he inserted a single finger into her core, his jaw clenched at how wet she'd become. Brows furrowing at the sensual bites she gave him along his right shoulder, her nails dug into the fleshing of the couch behind him as she began arching her hips at the circular motions of the now two digits inside of her. He could feel that she was nearing an orgasm at the erratic movement of her kisses and body. A part of him wanted to toy with her, enjoy the grumpy frown that he'd receive if he stopped now.

His movements halted, in surprise.

Another pair of lips pressed against his cheek, the shock overpowered him, giving a moment of vulnerability.

Sakura had a clone appear beside him, dressed identically. Before the bewildered man could speak he was again, left speechless.

Sakura moved between his legs, beckoning the clone to do so as well, The raven haired Uchiha watched with halved lids as his wife ran the length of her tongue over the side of his cock, the clone next to her did the same, each twirling their tongues over the head of his cock, running their lips over the base of him; short pants and moans came from the two woman. Sasuke's head fell back onto the couch, his eyes drawn shut at the immense pleasure he was receiving, the base of his spine began to ignite like flames.

"Does this feel good? Sasuke-kun..." His wife moaned, taking the head of cock into her mouth, her cheeks hallowed as she began moving downward, Sasuke groaned in reply; raising his head to watch, absently meeting the lips of his wife's clone who took ahold of his right hand, leading it to her clothed breast. Her mouth opened, stealing his tongue when he let out a deep breath. Sakura put an end to her assault, moving upward to join the shared kiss.

Sasuke moved himself fully onto the length of the couch now, allowing his wife access to his member in which she began straddling him again, pumping him momentarily before raising herself up and sinking down onto his cock; slumping forward she lets out a long moan of approval. The raven haired Uchiha rested his head over the arm of the couch, his arm holding Sakura's clone in place as she lowered herself onto his mouth, a short gasp slipped passed her lips as he pressed his tongue against her soaked pussy, steadily running it over the seam; enjoying the almost identical pants coming from the two above him.

Sakura gripped the head of the couch with her left hand, shakily moving upward and downward, her right hand clutching onto the fabric of the apron she wore. Her eyes shut and her head fell back slightly as her husband thrust upward, matching her every move. Her walls began to clench around him, forcing a wave of groans to pass his lips, giving the clone who tangled her fingers in his hair a shiver of electricity.

"Sasuke...I'm.. _Mmmph_ ," Sakura whined, her left hand falling to grip his hip as his thrusts gained power over hers.

The clone came quickly, with forceful lapping at her clit and sucking, her body slumped forward in a mess of incoherent cries. She moved from the couch to kneel onto the arm of the couch on the opposite side, running her hands over Sakura's body, revealing her nakedness by undoing the apron's top, Sakura's head fell back into the clone's shoulder; allowing her lover to take in the sight of her bouncing breasts.

Sasuke could take no more of this. It was a delicious torture that even his body was no match for. The sight of his wife like this, it was enough to send him over. Again and again.

He thrusts upward a handful of times before letting out a groan, releasing himself into the woman above him who cried his name as she came too. Strands of her pink locks webbed over his face as she slumped forward, pressing her lips over his one last time.

Sakura forced the clone's departure as they regained strength. A soft smile wore on the kunoichi's lips as her husband lazily sat up. "I'll see you when you get home, Darling."

* * *

 **A/N: I really want to do a clone fic with Sasuke clones next, what do you all think? Let me know pls!**


	10. Voyeur

**A/n: Finally! Finished! I sort of got out of control in this one. Also, it's a bit difficult writing/imagining sex scenes with Sasuke only having one arm. At least when I'm doing current canon timeline fics. So I hope this satisfies. Of course there are more adventurous things I want to write out. I have 90 fics to write , I gotta change things up! So, what are some sexy things you want to see in my writing? Let me know! Enjoy!**

 **Also yes. Sasuke clone!**

 **Prompt** : **Voyeur**

 **Summary:** Sasuke walks in on Sakura having some "alone time".

 **Warning: Intercourse, masturbation, Oral, dirty talk, Threesome.**

* * *

" _Ah, Sasuke-kun…_ "

A familiar voice with a very low tone echoed through the cracked door of their bedroom, where a very shocked and guilty shinobi stood. Watching.

The shame began to creep up on him as he flinched to look away, it was wrong. So very wrong.

His day of sparring sessions were over. All he wanted was to relax, he thought momentarily as he bit back a shameless grunt when his wife pulled the duvet from over her slender body—revealing her most precious spot, she was soaked.

Two light pink painted nails dipped into her core, with each ministration came another breathy moan.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

She cried, taking her free hand and resting it over her left breast, kneading before pinching and pulling at the sensitive bud.

The Uchiha watched silently as the digits disappeared and reappeared from within her, the pants she filled throughout the room forced his jaw to clench.

His heart hammered against his ribcage, blood rushing throughout his body, gathering straight to his groin. His own mind began to slip, imagining how it'd feel to kiss those lips of hers, taste her, touch her. It was almost unbearable.

In his haze of excitement the Kunoichi finished with a short gasp, her head falling back into the nest of pillows, pink locks splaying over her like an halo—eyes shut tight as her fingers spread her arousal over the seam of her pussy—her toes curled, back arching in a final grunt of release.

 _Fuck._ Sasuke thought to himself, he felt like such an animal. Deprived. Wrong. Though he wanted nothing more than to burst through the door, making her fantasy into a reality.

The pinkette sat up from her bed lazily and before she could catch him, he left.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed, allowing him into their home with a quickness. The shinobi found it hard to look at her without the previous images flashing in his mind. He'd never seen his wife do something so taboo.

"I came by earlier," Sasuke explains, taking a seat beside the girl on the couch, watching for any play in her features—he grinned at the sheen of pink on her face.

"I took it you were busy and I didn't want to interrupt by making myself known, besides I had some other things I had to check on," he raised a brow, eyes on the now nervous form, her hands bunched into the lap of her magenta skirt, jade eyes averting his.

"I was," she nodded, "I'm sorry," forcing a giggle as she looked him in the eyes.

Her lips shook as she spoke, Sasuke couldn't help but think of the girl he saw earlier in her—it didn't quite match up to the one next to him now.

"Tell me, Sakura," The Uchiha rests his hand over the exposed skin of her thigh, his fingers inching upward, grazing the fabric of her skirt. "What were you thinking of?"

The pinkette held in a gasp. Heart beat reaching her ears as the man beside her leaned in closing the short distance.

"What do you mean?" She hissed when his hand shot upward, cupping her clothed sex, his thumb rested over her clit.

"You were touching yourself here," there was an edge of breathiness in his remark that twisted the pinkette's stomach, her body became overrun with liquid fire at his touch—behind all of this, she wanted to crawl into bed and never come out. He'd seen her earlier.

"And you were thinking of me, no?"

His thumb pressed harder against the nub, creating a friction that forced the kunoichi's legs to spread further and a short gasp to spill.

"Sasuke…not now," Sakura arched her back, her body giving itself to him, though her mind kept trailing back to their teenaged daughter who'd be home at any moment.

"Why not?" He frowned, using circular motions now. Taking in a short breath when she moaned, her tender eyes meeting his. Her pink locks spilled over her shoulders as she shook her head, her hands cupping the one under her skirt, lips stretching into a silent moan.

" _Please_ ,"

"You don't want me?" Sasuke closed in, kissing the nape of her neck now, peaking his tongue out to taste the saltiness of her skin.

"No, it's not that-ahh.." he pushed aside her panties, running his index finger over the damp seam of her pussy.

"You're already wet, _come here_ ," Sasuke smirked, narrowing his deep eyes. Beckoning her to sit on his lap, back facing him.

"I don't want to be caught, Sasuke-kun…"

"Yet you're still obeying me?" Sasuke teases as she rests on his lap, pooling her house dress below her waist, revealing her baby-blue panties. She let out a sound huff in reply to his comment, from his angle he could see how red her face was from just how crimson the shell of her ear appeared to be.

Sakura wiggled her panties to her thighs, her eyes darting toward the locked front door. Hoping her daughter wouldn't bust through. The thought alone sent her mind into an imaginary cave of embarrassment.

"Hurry, please.." she wouldn't deny, being around her husband left her body in a mess of need. Especially right now.

"Stay still," Sakura could hear the smirk on his face, as well as the twitch in his eyes when he pressed the head of his cock against her opening—gliding between her folds in a failed attempt to tease her.

Sakura arched her lower back before sliding down, gripping his knees as she began riding him, her jade eyes halving as the warmth of her lover's tongue ran over the back of her neck. Pressing his lips over her skin.

"It's so….good," Sakura's head fell back onto the shinobi's shoulder, nails biting the fabric of his pants as she quickened her pace.

"Slow down, Sakura," Sasuke hissed through his teeth, furrowing his dark brows—gripping her shoulder with his right hand. "Turn around, I want to see you,"

With a slight nod Sakura changed positions, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of her husband as she moved up and down, reveling in the feeling of his cock hitting the deepest part of her—eyes watering at the sudden spike in pleasure.

The pinkette grips her left hand in the wavy locks of her lover's, forcing his head back with a soft yank and dipping down to openly kiss his lips—thrusting her tongue into his mouth, gaining a moan of approval from the man below who cupped the side of her face.

"You're so wet," he groaned, a smirk appearing, accompanied by a raised brow. "Does fucking like this turn you on?" His eyes twitch in reaction to the movement of his wife's hips. "The possibility that we can be caught at any moment..?"

"S-stop that," The pinkette whined, her red face twisting in embarrassment and anger.

"Lets see if you like this,"

Before Sakura could question his statement, the two had moved from the comfort of their living room to the privacy of their bedroom—this gave the pinkette a moment of peace. Not for long.

The pinkette blushes heavily at the sight of her husband's clone whom was undressed, unlike her husband who to a seat a on the edge of the bed, his eyes on his now nervous wife.

"Go on,"

Sakura's cheeks and ears flamed. This was a fantasy she only dreamt of, in which she'd long forgotten. With the opportunity presented—she was weak.

"I won't hurt you," the clone closes the distance between them, reaching up to run a thumb over the lips of the cherry haired girl. Her lips resembled rose petals, both in color and in touch. Sasuke's clone smirks at this, leaning downward to steal a kiss.

The clone briskly swept the woman from her feet and onto the freshly cleaned carpeting, a short yelp escaped her in response, escalating into a hum of a moan when he moved between her legs without sound—yanking the panties from her hips and quickly running his tongue over the folds of her pussy, in an agonizing steady pace.

"Oohh," The kunoichi pressed a hand over her mouth, resting on her elbow as she watched the clone skillfully lap at her pussy. In the heat of the moment, she doesn't take note of her husband's sudden change of position—Sasuke rests on one knee beside his wife.

"Why don't you take that dress off, Sakura?"

His voice flooded with lust and desire at his command. "O- _okay_.." she struggles to pulls the dress from her slender frame, shivering internally at the approved groan of her lover.

"Get on your knees," Sasuke orders, the clone pulls away from his ministration, watching the pink haired vixen change position.

A pool of heat gathered between the thighs of the kunoichi at the sight of her husband's aroused cock, she felt so dirty.

Sakura groaned soundly at the feeling of him hitting the back of her throat, along with the slight shock of the clone's two fingers slipping inside of her core. The amounts of pleasure began to corrupt her mind, the sickly feel of embarrassment dissipated; replaced with the excitement of sex and want.

"Don't stop," he hissed, eyes halving as he took in the sight of the pinkette's head moving back and forth, the vibrations of her moans caused by his clone's motions added to the intense mix of pleasure. The shinobi gripped the back of her head, fingers fumbling between the strands of silk cherry locks.

Sakura arched her back, running her tongue alongside the length of his cock, trails of her saliva strung from her lips to the head of his member. "I'm so close..." Sakura mewls, sighing softly as the clone removes his digits, reaching underneath her, running his hand over her stomach; trailing upward and pinching her right nipple, kneading the breast in circular motions.

* * *

Sakura ran her tongue over the head of the clone's hard cock, her hand pumping what wasn't buried in her mouth; his groans aided her movements. Her body was in flame, every part of her felt electric to the touch; her body craved its own orgasm, growing weary of the constant teasing.

"Sasuke..please," she pumped her husband with her free hand, switching between using her mouth on the two men; who equally wanted her attention. She ran her tongue between the slit of his head to add to her statement. "I need you,"

Without sound the shinobi takes a fistful of pink, yanking back so her assault would halt, her hazed eyes met his as she stood, moving in for a kiss. Sasuke led them to the bed where his wife began leaving small kisses along his now exposed chest, his right hand roaming the slope of her back. "Are you ready then?" His question stirred a puzzled look on the pinkette's face. The clone's single hand gently caressed the small of her back, leaning downward to kiss the shell of her ear, his own erection pressed against her inner thigh, her eyes flutter at the heated contact. A jolt of heat rising in her stomach.

"You're not allowed to finish, not until I can have you," Sasuke held back a smirk at the widened eyes of his wife, whose face gradually softened as his clone entered her, Sasuke fought the urge to touch himself at the sight of his lover's face, her own pink strands fell over him like a curtain, stray hairs stuck to her cheeks and the corner of her mouth, jade eyes shut tight as the clone began a steady pace within her.

Sakura focused desperately on anything else but the pleasure, begging herself not to finish; she was close to it. Her walls began to spasm around his cock as he slid in and out, purposely hitting the spot inside of her that sent sparks into her vision. Hands clutching her husband's shoulders, her forehead pressed against his chest as muffled moans began to take up the room. "Oh God, Sasuke-" Sakura whimpers, cursing as her insides began to flutter, clenching around the clone's member. Washes of differing heat ran up her spine as waves of pleasure took over.

Her arousal stained the shinobi below her, his clone's thrusts quickened and Sakura began shake above him, her nails clawing into the skin of his shoulder's as another helpless orgasm came through her. "Not so fast-" Sakura cried, taking her left hand and fumbling backward, pressing against the clone's abdomen in attempt to halt the already crashing orgasm. The clone obeyed and slowed his pace, though in the midst of her own climax came the warning of his, in which he pulls out and effortlessly pulls her upward with a yank of her arm, forcing her mouth open with the head of his cock as he let out a soft groan at his release.

Sakura swallowed, pants and short moans escaped her when she slumped back into the chest of her husband who was sitting upright now. "I'm sorry..." was all she could muster. Within a second, the clone dissipates, leaving the two alone now.

"Wait, I'm too sensit- Mmmphh,"

Sasuke pins her onto her stomach, right hand placed at the bottom of her back to keep her still as he entered her. "Does this feel good, Sakura?" Ignoring her exclaimation he thrusts steadily—making certain every inch was buried hilt deep within her, he watched himself fill her with a weary grin.

"You can take it, Sakura-Nngh, I'm close," he groans, his own nails biting into the small of her back. "Sasuke-kun...please.." she whined into the sheets of their bedding that was wadded up in her fists. "Don't go so rough-Mmph," The pinkette grunts as her husband pounds into her, his orgasm taking over rapidly.

With a low groan he finishes, releasing himself within her allowing one final thrust.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura lazily wraps herself in the duvet, pink locks aimlessly askew around her red round face. "Don't do that again, it's too much..." her lips pucker in annoyance at his mocking chuckle. Resting against the headboard and running a hand through his damp hair that hung unorderly over his eyes. Tiny beads of sweat still clung to his face, a sheen of crimson over his sculpted cheeks.

"You're underestimating your strength," he frowns at her pout she shot at him as she got up from the bed. A soft sigh escaping her now hidden face, holding the sheet to her chest as she turns to him one last time, a short grin on her pink lips. "You're a pervert sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

 **A/n: in the future I am totally doing more clone fics, they're so much fun. Also, I am SO excited for my next chapter. Gonna be spicy! Hehehe**


	11. Between The Lines

**A/N: Not dead! Sorry for not updating. Life just keeps getting in my way. But I'm still here! I hope you all enjoy this one. Sorry if it's short. Was thinking of doing a part two if anyone was interested. Let me know! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Phone sex**

 **Summary: Sasuke and Sakura must keep the sexual side to their relationship a secret. Being in High School, they face the strictness of their families who wouldn't allow them in a room alone for a second. A school bathroom on the other hand...(Major AU)**

 **Warning: Honestly, this is just the tip of the ice berg. It'll get worse in part 2 (If you want one, let me knowwww (; ) Sex, dirty talk.**

* * *

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, butterflies flocking to silence in the pit of her belly, the ridiculous shocks of excitement that whirled throughout her limbs—all for a phone call.

She'd checked her door's lock twice, making sure her parents wouldn't intervene. Keeping an ear out for her father's footsteps. Her chest tightens like a vise, staring hopelessly at black glossy screen of her phone.

Her clock struck midnight and her heart thudded against her breast bone. Any minute now…

Ring!

"Ah!" Sakura jumps up onto her knees, holding her phone up, giddy with excitement at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she hushes her voice, jade eyes focusing on the framed photo of the man on the other line that sat on her night stand. Envisioning him in her mind's eye.

"You answered quick," there was a tiredness in his voice, yet she could sense the grin on his lips.

"I've been waiting…how was your camping trip with your family?"

There was a soft chuckle, then a raspy sigh as he recalled the passed few days.

"Good. How are you?"

"Fine, I missed you at school,"

"I see.." he trails on, there is a rustling sound on Sakura's end, then a door shutting. She could have sworn she heard him lock it.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Eh…" Sakura rolled onto her back. "In bed, tired…we had an exam in bio today.."

"Hm," there was an underlining tone in the Uchiha's voice. "What are you wearing,"

Sakura could hear the suggestiveness in his voice, her cheeks ripen as she peers down at her pink cropped tank top and black panties. "Tank top," Sakura whispers. "And?" Sasuke questions. "Is that all, Sakura?"

"No…I'm wearing," Sakura bites her bottom lip "black panties…"

"I wish I was there to take them off,"

"Sasuke..!" Sakura jolts upright, a palm to her burning face. A sting of heat gathers between her legs at his sudden confession.

"Will you take them off…for me?" His deep voice steadied. Sakura peered at her door, then at her covered window. She felt as if there were eyes on her. Watching her freely expose herself to the comfort of her dimly lit room.

Slinking them down to her thighs with one hand she listens soundly for the voice on the other end. Once the panties were discarded she returns to her relaxed poise. "They're off,"

"Touch yourself," Sasuke breathes into the phone, a hint of a groan at the trail of his words.

Sakura shakily complies, running two digits over her seam, she was damp, there was a faint discomfort that gradually formed into tensing pleasure. This wasn't the first time they had phone sex. With their parents' constant restriction on their privacy, they had to get creative.

"Sasuke…" Sakura mewls, running her tongue over her lips. "Talk to me,"

"I wish I could be there, to touch you,"

His own voice was strained. "God I bet you're so wet for me,"

"I am, I wish you could touch me,"

"I'd do much more than touch you, Sakura…"

Sakura bites her lip again, imagining Sasuke's lips on her neck, his hot breath tickling her skin as he moved within her. Her eyes flutter in the dimness of her room.

"Yeah?" she coos, arching her back. "What would you do?"

"I'd fuck you hard," he hisses, "I'd make you cum, all night,"

"Mmh," Sakura groans, thrusting her two fingers in and out of her core. Envisioning the man above her, doing just that. "How close are you?"

"Close, but not enough," she mewls. "I just want you inside of me, soo bad…"

"Hm, _Sakura_ …" he groans, his voice raspy and thick. "This is getting too much," he halfheartedly chuckles, sucking his breath in. "I have to fuck you,"

" _Please._."

* * *

Sakura sat in class, taking notes from the board when a buzz from her book bag distracted her. _Who could that be?_ She wonders, raising a brow at the idea of it possibly being Ino, informing her of her latest fling.

' _Come to the bathroom by the 5th wing_ ,'

A text from Sasuke, during class?

The cherry haired girl peered around class, everyone was either talking or taking notes such as her. Should she go?

Of course, she thought to herself. Besides, she'd finished writing the notes, all she had to do was study on her own time.

There was a substitute teacher today, who didn't seem to care when she asked to use the restroom, the man just waved her off and leaned back in his chair, magazine in hand.

' _On my way (:_ ' she replies quickly, her heart racing. What was he planning?

' _In the boy's room no one is here_.'

Sakura reads briefly as she takes a look around, empty. Her ears flared as she handles the door, if a teacher found her, worse _the principal._

She enters slowly disregarding her fears, surprised almost to see her boyfriend leaned against the large stall, a smirk on his face.

"It's my free hour," he explains, eyeing her uniform. "But let's make it quick,"

"Sasuke," Sakura interjects, Gasping as he closes the distance, stealing her lips.

"Follow me,"

He grips her right wrist, thrusting her into the largest stall. Sakura barely had the moment to breathe before he pinned her against the surprisingly clean wall. Her lips tighten as a strong hand bunches up her skirt, revealing her lacy purple panties and round, firm ass.

"Sasuke-kun…" She bit a knuckle as he began licking her exposed neck, squeezing her bottom before removing her panties.

"Lift your leg," he growls, biting her neck. With a quick glance the cherry haired girl complies, lifting her left leg high as high as she could, he hooks his arm underneath to keep her steady. Sakura gathers her hands in his onyx locks, matching her eyes with his, they were drowned with lust. Sasuke takes his free hand and successfully frees his own erection, running it over her dampened entrance. She shudders, back arching against the flimsy stall wall.

"Ahh," she rolls her eyes as he runs the head of his cock over her clit. "Hmm your moans are much better in person," he admires, kissing the tip of her pink nose. " _Are you ready, Sakura_?"

"Yes…Sasuke please," she rolls her hips, furrowing her pink brows. "Hurry,"

Sasuke kisses at her chin and neck as he enters her, both releasing a pent up groan, she was so wet and warm. Sasuke's nails bit the skin of her thigh as he thrust steadily. The other hand held his balance on wall, a failing attempt to keep the noise down.

"Sasuke…Ohh," her arms were wrapped around his neck now, head burrowed in the nook of his shoulder. "Faster," Her long pink locks stuck to his skin, her floral scent intoxicated his senses.

He slid in and out easily, her juices began to spill around his cock as he quickened his speed. "Sakura," he sighs, his body pressing heavily against hers, the squeaking of the stall wall began to worry him now.

Letting go of her leg, he pulls out briefly, gaining a dissatisfied glare from the girl below who he turned over so she was facing the wall. "Keep your hands on the wall," He whispers, running two fingers over her soaked core, smirking at her short pants and long hums.

He thrust the two digits within her, taking a glance at her dripping pussy—an idea popped into his head. He knelt down on one knee, taking the two fingers he splays out her core; running his tongue over the seam of her pussy.

"S-Sasuke! Hmm-" she gasps, eyes watering, her hands forming fists, itching to pound the wall before her as her lover lapped at her folds, sucking at them briefly before flicking his tongue over her swollen clit.

"Ahh…hahh…" her thighs trembled, she could feel herself overflow onto his mouth. "Sasuke, No more…please..!"

"What is it that you want?" He teases, slowly gliding his tongue over the base of her back. "I want you, so bad, please…"

"To what?" He slips his middle finger inside, using circular motions. Her walls flutter over him. " _You pervert_ ," she grunts, arching her hips as he finger fucked her.

"I want to hear it, we don't have much more time…"

"Fuck me! Please, I want you inside of me…now..!" She whines, releasing a long moan as he stands and complies with a mocking chuckle.

" _Sakura.._ " he groans, squeezing her hips as he thrusts fast, watching himself enter with each move. The sight of her pussy taking him brought him dangerously close to the edge. "I'm close..Mmh," he gasps, fastening his speed. Her own walls squeezed around him, contracting erratically. "Coming…Sasuke… _ahhhn_ ," she warns, thrusting her hips backward, matching his uneven moves.

He pulls out, just in time for the pinkette to fall to her knees and take him in her mouth, her hot tongue running over his cock—he comes, releasing into her mouth. She licks every drop from his member, pumping him with her hand for good measure.

"Enough, Sakura..!" He grunts, she giggles in return and slowly gets to her feet. Her face was hot and pink, skin shining with dampness.

Once Sasuke fixes himself, he checks the bathroom momentarily for any nearing visitors. So far, it was clear.

"I'll see you after school?" He pats her bottom as she leaves the stall, she turns to him for a quick kiss. "Of course, my parents won't be home tonight…" she wraps her arms around his neck. Sasuke groans at the idea of a round two. His own groin seemed to enjoy the idea as well…

 **A/N: Part two? Let me know in the reviews or a PM!**


End file.
